Cachoteries and co
by Lady Aria Serisha
Summary: Et si certaines choses avaient été cachées, voila comment je vois l'histoire, AD x MM et SS x OC au programme
1. Prologue

Disclamer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling (à part quelques personnages de mon invention à suivre ^^)

Prologue

Novembre 1940, 19h40

Un garçon aux yeux et cheveux noirs, travaillait dans une salle de classe tandis que ses camarades vaquaient à leurs occupations. Deux livres étaient posés sur son bureau _Etude des récents progrès de la sorcellerie _et_ Grandes Noirceurs de la magie._ Quelques secondes plus tard, Il fut rejoint par une jeune fille brune aux yeux verts.

- Salut toi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Salut ma puce ! répondit-il avec un sourire. Elle fixa les livres avant de demander.

- Grandes Noirceurs de la magie ?

- Oui, j'ai découvert quelque chose. Lis l'introduction ! déclara-t-il ravi de sa trouvaille. Tout en se penchant sur le livre, elle marmonna.

- "De l'Horcruxe, la plus vile de toutes les inventions magiques, nous ne dirons mot ni n'enseignerons la pratique..." Horcruxe ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ce mot ! C'est quoi ?

- Hum, pour te répondre, je dois t'avouer que j'ai dû pas mal chercher. Mais vu ta tête et tes yeux interrogateurs, je vais te le dire ! C'est un objet ou une personne dans lequel quelqu'un dissimule une partie de son âme.

Elle le regarda, les yeux ronds, et énonça : « Un moyen de devenir immortel, je suppose ! »

Surprit par sa remarque, il admit : « Tu supposes bien ! »

Soudain, l'adolescente blêmit en constatant ce qu'elle venait de comprendre avant de rajouter.

- Mais, j'imagine que le prix à payer doit être horrible !!

- Et bien, si j'ai bien compris, il faut mutiler son âme par un meurtre.

- C'est écœurant ! avoua-t-elle avec une grimace.

- D'après Slughorn, c'est que du théorique. Mais, je me demande combien de fois une personne peut-elle faire ce geste ? Comment ça fait ? Oh, bien sur, ça doit être terrible ! C'est la magie la plus noire qui puisse exister, mais c'est tellement incroyable.

- Oui, c'est sûr. Et tu as questionné le professeur Slughorn ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, il m'a un peu expliqué mais comme c'est de la magie très noire, il m'a dit que le strict minimum. Et, il n'y a aucune information à ce sujet à Poudlard, ajouta-t-il, déçu.

- Je vois, Je pense que tu devrais oublier tout ça. Rien que le fait de savoir que c'est de la magie très noire me fait peur. Et puis, s'il n'y a aucune information à Poudlard, je pense que c'est de la magie interdite dit-elle en refermant le livre. Tu veux que je te montre ce que j'ai appris cette semaine ?

- Oui, bien sûr, j'aime qu'on partage nos connaissances, stipula-t-il avec intérêt.

D'un coup, au lieu de l'adolescente, sur le fauteuil, se trouvait un adorable chat tigré avec des marques sous les yeux. Celui-ci, sauta du fauteuil pour atterrir délicatement sur les genoux du garçon.

- Tu es un animagus ! C'est génial ! s'exclama celui-ci.

Le chat se mit à ronronner sous les caresses de l'adolescent. Puis, ce fut de nouveau une demoiselle avec un magnifique sourire. Leurs visages étaient près, trop près, ce qui leurs permirent de s'embrasser.

- Tu m'apprendras un jour ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr ! lui assura-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas envie, mais, il va falloir aller dormir !

En effet, l'heure de rentrer dans les dortoirs avait sonnée.

- Non pas déjà ! s'opposa-t-elle.

- Et si princesse ! soupira-t-il.

- Bon bonne nuit alors !

- Bonne nuit !

Et ils repartirent chacun dans leur maison respective avec un sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Chapter 1 : Commencement

Chapitre 1 : Commencement

_(Italique les pensées d'Albus, __**Italique gras les pensées de Minerva)**_

*-*-*-*-*

Albus se tenait dans son bureau, observant le coucher du soleil. La journée venait de se terminer.

_*Encore une journée. Aujourd'hui, c'est décidé, je vais le lui dire ! Je ne veux plus faire les mêmes erreurs qu'hier, avant hier, les jours derniers, les semaines dernières… Comment se fait-il que je prenne d'importantes décisions et que pour celle la, je n'arrive pas à me décider ? Pourquoi j'hésite sur les mots à employer, sur mes gestes ? Pourquoi je doute de moi ? Bon ça suffit !!! Maintenant, tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu y vas tout de suite. De toute manière, je ne peux pas garder ce secret, il faut qu'elle sache !*_

D'un pas hésitant, il se dirigea dans le château de Poudlard vers les appartements de son amie et adjointe, le professeur McGonagall. Le silence régnait dans le couloir ce ne qui facilita pas la tache au directeur.

_*Oh, la la ! Mon cœur s'affole, c'est désespérant ! Je suis nul ! Incapable de déclarer ma flamme alors que le courage ne me manque pas lors des combats. C'est ridicule ! Courage, tu y es presque. Ce n'est pas compliqué, tu lui dis tout ce que tu as sur le cœur et t'avises après. Ouai, c'est ça et si elle me gifle, je fais quoi ? Désolé Minerva, je rigolais. C'est lamentable ! Pourquoi j'ai l'envie subite de partir, de fuir, courir sans jamais m'arrêter ? C'est grotesque, de quoi j'ai peur, juste de perdre son amitié précieuse ! Ah, ça y est, j'y suis ! Je fais quoi maintenant ?*_

Il ne savait plus et resta figé sur le pas de la porte.

_*Je suis sûr qu'elle ne dort pas. Elle doit être en train de lire ou de penser aux prochaines leçons comme à son habitude.*_

Après plusieurs minutes passées à attendre et réfléchir, il écouta son cœur et toqua à la porte.

_*Aucun bruit, je fais quoi ? Je ne vais pas rester là, à attendre indéfiniment ! Et si elle a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie ? C'est vrai quoi, on a 44 ans de différence. Il se peut que…*_

La porte s'était ouverte à ce moment précis, et la voix de celle qu'il convoitait, retentie.

- Albus ???!!!

- Minerva, faut que je vous parle !

Le ton qu'il avait employé lui fit comprendre que c'était important. Elle le fit entrer et referma la porte. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se retourner, qu'il continua.

- Minerva, ce que je vais vous dire peut détruire notre amitié. Je tiens aussi à vous dire que j'ai longtemps réfléchi avant de venir vous voir. Je ne peux plus garder cela pour moi alors je viens tout vous dire. Je vous aime, Minerva. Je vous aime depuis le jour où nous nous sommes bousculés dans le couloir du 2eme étage. J'ai une profonde admiration pour vous et chaque jour que je vis, je m'imagine heureux à vos côté.

_***Je rêve, ce n'est pas possible ! Il vient de me faire une déclaration ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Pourquoi je suis pétrifiée comme ça ? Je devrais être contente. Mais ça veut dire que depuis ma nomination au poste de professeur de métamorphose, il est amoureux de moi. Bon, faudrait que je me retourne au moins. Ou la la ! Il a des yeux magnifiques. Je craque ! Minerva, reprend toi et parle lui sinon, il va partir !***_

- Albus, je suis si…

- Non, ne dites rien, je savais que c'était une cause perdue. Je m'excuse de vous avoir dérangée et espère que tout ceci n'entachera rien à notre grande amitié. Je ne pourrai m'imaginer sans vous.

_*Quel idiot je fais ! Comment j'ai pu croire une minute qu'elle voudrait bien de moi ? Vite, la porte que je parte avant de craquer !*_

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour prendre congé. Une lueur de tristesse se lisait dans son regard.

_***Par Merlin ! Il s'en va. Dépêche-toi de faire quelque chose, sinon, tu l'auras perdu pour de bon cette fois.***_

Elle se glissa entre lui et la porte et lui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se retira très vite, pour le regarder.

_***J'espère que ça lui fera comprendre ! Je suis si heureuse qu'il soit amoureux de moi. Je me sens si légère.***_

_*Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je rêve ou elle vient de m'embrasser ? Je ne comprends plus. Serait-il possible qu'elle m'aime ? Bon, tant pis, je me lance !*_

Il saisit ses lèvres.

_***Oh la la ! Par Merlin ! Il embrasse comme un Dieu… Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ??!! Arrête de dire des bêtises et concentre-toi. Je vais lui montrer à quel point je l'aime.***_

Elle intensifia le baiser qui fut long et passionné.

_*Nom d'un Merlin, elle embrasse d'une de ces façons, à faire pâlir un fantôme !*_

Soudain, un petit bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce. Minerva écoutait une radio moldu. Le présentateur indiqua le titre de la prochaine chanson qui était Perfect day de Lou Reed. Dès les premières notes de piano, Albus invita Minerva à danser.

Just a perfect day  
drink Sangria in the park  
And then later  
when it gets dark, we go home

Just a perfect day  
feed animals in the zoo  
Then later  
a movie, too, and then home

_*Cette chanson reflète vraiment la réalité. C'est la journée la plus parfaite que j'ai pu vivre.*_

_***Comment se peut-il que cette chanson corresponde autant à cette journée ?* **_

Oh, it's such a perfect day  
I'm glad I spend it with you  
Oh, such a perfect day  
You just keep me hanging on  
You just keep me hanging on

- Cette chanson représente mes sentiments les plus sincères ! J'ai besoin de toi pour me sentir fort et exceptionnel. Je t'aime, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, sachez que je vous aime aussi !

Just a perfect day  
problems all left alone  
Weekenders on our own  
it's such fun

Just a perfect day  
you made me forget myself  
I thought I was  
someone else, someone good

Sa tête posée contre son torse, Minerva se laissait aller.

_***Ce moment est si délicieux, jamais je ne voudrais qu'il s'arrête. Pouvoir rester ainsi, toute l'éternité avec lui.***_

Sentant sa partenaire s'abandonner dans ses bras, Albus resserra son étreinte.

_*Je pense être le plus heureux des hommes à cet instant précis. Sa peau est si douce, son parfum si enivrant. Je voudrais qu'une chose qu'elle soit mienne pour l'éternité.*_

Il parcourut le cou de sa dulcinée de baisers.

Oh, it's such a perfect day  
I'm glad I spent it with you  
Oh, such a perfect day  
You just keep me hanging on  
You just keep me hanging on

_***J'adore sentir ses lèvres sur ma peau. Je deviens folle de lui.***_

Il continua de la parsemer de baisers, remonta à son visage où il captura ses lèvres.

You're going to reap just what you sow  
You're going to reap just what you sow  
You're going to reap just what you sow  
You're going to reap just what you sow

Un fois la chanson terminée, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.

_*Il se fait tard, je devrais peut être la laisser dormir. Mais je n'arrive pas à me détacher de ses émeraudes. Elle a des yeux magnifiques.*_

Sans même s'en rendre compte, le désir de Minerva prit le dessus. Elle l'embrassa d'une façon que je ne décrirais pas.

- Minerva, je ne pensais pas que…

- Quoi, que je pouvais aussi être qualifiée d'autre chose que de « sage » !

- C'est bien ça, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Et à quoi vous vous attendiez, directeur ? Vous allez comprendre votre erreur.

Elle le tira jusque dans sa chambre, avec une certaine idée dans la tête.

Le lendemain, Albus se réveilla très tôt, pour admirer sa belle. Il dû néanmoins se lever en raison de ses fonctions. Avant de retourner dans son bureau, il prit grand soin de laisser un message destiné à sa belle au bois dormant, tout en lui déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

En effet, nous sommes la veille de la rentrée 1971, les professeurs doivent se préparer pour accueillir les élèves de Poudlard et assurer la nouvelle année. L'école allait bientôt accueillir James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue…


	3. Chapter 2 : Révélation

Chapitre 2 : Révélation

Un mois plus tard, alors que les arbres s'habillaient aux couleurs de Gryffondor, Minerva McGonagall se promenait le long du lac. Le miroitement de l'eau reflétait les étoiles et la lune bien visibles dans le ciel. La douce brise fraiche faisait virevolter ses cheveux lâchés. Une silhouette d'homme se rapprocha d'elle.

- Bonsoir, ma chère!

- Bonsoir, Albus !

- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oh ! Hum ! Mis à part la bande à Potter qui commence à faire des siennes, bien ! Et toi ?

- Bien aussi, mais tu m'as manqué !

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser et s'assit sur l'herbe face au lac, entrainant sa belle avec lui, avant de reprendre.

- Qu'ont encore fait nos petits chenapans ?

- Ils ne sont pas assez attentifs. Comme d'habitude, mais, cette fois, ils provoquaient un autre élève. J'ai dû intervenir pour éviter que ma classe ne devienne un champ de ruine !

- Et, qui est cet élève ?

- Severus Rogue de Serpentard !

- Oh ! Je vois ! Murmura-t-il.

Ils s'enlacèrent un long moment.

- Min', Je dois t'avouer quelque chose ! Confia-t-il.

- Je t'écoute !

- Tu ne te mettras pas en colère, tu me le promets ? Dit-il inquiet.

- Qu'as-tu fait encore ??!! Bon d'accord, je ne me mettrai pas en colère.

- Promis ?

- Promis !

- J'ai une fille ! Enchaina-t-il, Elenna a 11 ans. Sa mère, Alicia est une moldue. Oh ! Je te rassure, on n'est pas marié, elle n'a jamais voulu. Quand Elenna est arrivée, nous ne formions plus vraiment un couple.

- Elle est à Poudlard ?

- Euh ! En réalité, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Elle est à Poudlard et fait ses études par correspondance. C'est Elenna, l'élève dont tu as la charge d'envoyer les cours.

- Mais pourquoi par correspondance ? Demanda-t-elle, tentant de comprendre.

- Il y a deux raisons à cela. D'une part, Elenna est ma fille, ce qui fait d'elle une cible pour Voldemort. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait à subir ce genre de chose. Et enfin, cette petite est vraiment exceptionnelle, elle est très douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend. J'ai donc accéléré son apprentissage.

- Et qu'en pense sa mère ?

- Hum, Alicia faisait partie des rares moldus au courant pour notre monde. Malheureusement, elle est morte, il y a 2 ans de cela, dans un accident de voiture.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Et Elenna ?

- Elle le prend plutôt bien, les premiers mois ont été difficiles, ajouta-t-il, alors qu'une ombre voilait ses yeux.

- Je dois dire que je suis étonnée, cette petite est prodigieuse ; d'après ses notes globales, elle dépassera son père très jeune, complimenta Minerva.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non, tu avais tes raisons et je comprends.

- Cette petite est un diamant d'innocence. Je voudrais te la présenter mais aussi que tu m'aides dans son apprentissage. Elle évolue vite et j'aurai besoin que tu me secondes.

- Je suis d'accord, pour les deux, affirma-t-elle.

- Oh ! Euh, oui, aussi, Elenna possède deux scolarités alors son apprentissage magique pourra être ralenti à sa demande, enchaina-t-il.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien, Alicia m'a demandé qu'Elenna garde contact avec le monde moldu. Son cursus se fait par correspondance. Ainsi, je cite Alicia : « Elle pourra choisir le monde dans lequel elle vivra. » Et je suis totalement d'accord avec elle.

- D'accord.

- Si tu veux, je te la présenterai demain !

Bien sûr !

- Et si nous rentrions, il se fait tard. Et demain sera une grosse journée.

- Oui tu as raison. Allons dormir !

La journée suivante s'écoula très rapidement. Afin d'éviter tous soupçons, Minerva reçu une convocation officielle pour une entrevue avec le directeur à 17h30. Après avoir été invitée, elle entra, cependant, elle fut surprise par la vision qu'elle eut.

En effet, dans le bureau directorial, assise sur le fauteuil, se trouvait une petite fille penchée sur son livre. Ses cheveux ébène étaient attachés en chignon par des rubans marron dont retombées en cascades de soyeuses boucles décorées par des épingles de roses blanches. Elle portait une robe bleu saphir en velours et satin qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux bleus et brillants.

Ses yeux azurs se levèrent pour se poser sur l'inconnue.

- Père, nous avons de la visite ! déclara-t-elle.

- Oui Nena ! J'ai convoqué cette personne pour te la présenter, répondit son père.

La fillette, contente de connaitre une personne de plus du monde sorcier, sauta de sa chaise et couru se placer juste devant McGonagall.

- Bonjour, je suis Elenna Kendra Ariana Gabrielle Dumbledore mais appelez-moi Elenna ou Nena comme mon père ! Enchaina-t-elle.

- Ravie de te connaitre, je suis le Professeur Minerva McGonagall. J'enseigne la métamorphose dans cette école.

- Et Minerva m'aidera dans ton apprentissage de la magie, dit Albus en se rapprochant.

- Chouette ! On commence quand ? S'écria Elenna.

- Doucement sauterelle !!! Pas ce soir en tout cas, ajouta Albus en la retenant.

- Oh ! C'est dommage ! Répliqua celle-ci.

- Ce soir, tu vas apprendre à apprécier le professeur McGonagall. Tu lui montreras tout ce que tu as appris et tes faiblesses. Je dois m'absenter un petit moment pour une affaire urgente. Mais, je sais que je te laisse entre de bonnes mains. Ça ne vous dérange pas Minerva ?

- Non au contraire ! Affirma la principale intéressée.

- Bien, alors j'y vais ! Je reviens dès que possible c'est promis ! Ajouta-t-il en prenant quelques affaires sur son bureau.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et partit. Ce ne fut que lorsque le silence régna qu'Elenna s'exprima.

- Je sais ce qu'il y a entre mon père et vous !

- Comment ? Demanda Minerva.

- C'est vos regards qui m'ont mise sur la voie.

- Je vois ! Elenna…

- Oh ! C'était juste pour vous dire que je sais la vérité. Et que comme mon père vous aime, je voudrai vous affectionner aussi.

- Ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre, ton père t'aime énormément. Et ce que j'ai appris sur toi me laisse à penser que je vais beaucoup t'aimer moi aussi. Bon et si nous nous mettions au travail, enchaina-t-elle.

- Oh ! Oui !!! Débita Elenna.

- J'ai vu tes résultats scolaires, ils sont excellents ! Cependant, on va tout reprendre à zéro pour voir où tu en es. Montre-moi tout ce que tu sais faire !

- D'accord, c'est parti.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Les ennuis commencent

Chapitre 3 : Les ennuis commencent

Le mois de Mars approchait et avec lui, la fonte de la neige. Poudlard abandonnait peu à peu son manteau blanc pour laisser place au printemps, la faune et la flore reprenaient vie.

Elenna avait beaucoup évolué, dépassant le programme de première année, sa curiosité toujours en éveil. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais visité le château, et ne connaissait aucun élève. Elle ne devait pas apparaitre en public et même les jours de Quidditch, elle devait se cacher. Elle était au courant pour Voldemort et comprenait les décisions de son père. Mais, elle se sentait terriblement seule, même si Fumseck jouait avec elle. Elle aurait tant voulu avoir des amis sorciers. Ses amis moldus lui manquaient énormément malgré les nombreux courriers échangés.

La jeune fille, pensive, regarda dans sa valise. Elle avait emporté un objet particulier à Poudlard, un objet unique, trouvé lors de ses innombrables aventures à la découverte du manoir Dumbledore.

Elle décida de visiter l'école ; ayant fini ses devoirs, elle n'avait plus rien à faire et tournait en rond. Elle ajusta l'étoffe légère de sa cape et devint invisible. Elle savait qu'elle était dans une tour du château agrandie pour accueillir ses appartements. Imaginant que le collège était immense, elle décida de ne pas l'explorer trop loin pour éviter de se perdre.

Elle se rendit compte, après avoir descendu toutes les marches, qu'elle venait de faire sa première erreur. La porte avait laissé place à une gargouille. Il fallait trouver le mot de passe ! Et pour éviter les problèmes, ne voyant personne dans le couloir, elle se mit à l'œuvre immédiatement. Après réflexion, elle le découvrit ; ce n'était autre que « sorbet citron », la friandise préférée de son père. Satisfaite, elle se remit à sa tâche, découvrant un long couloir simple, des toilettes : visiblement celles des filles, de longues rangées d'armures et une porte donnant sur une salle. L'ornement de la salle ne laissait aucun doute sur la matière enseignée, il s'agissait de la défense contre les forces du mal.

Après s'être attardée dans la salle, Elenna décida de revenir dans le couloir. Sa curiosité l'emportant sur la raison, elle choisit de continuer son excursion vers les étages plus hauts. Ainsi, elle parcourut le troisième, le quatrième et le cinquième étage sans encombre alors qu'elle passait devant de nombreux élèves dans les couloirs.

Au sixième étage, elle distingua les lieux d'aisances. Un garçon se tenait devant un miroir. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir ténébreux ce qui contrastait étrangement avec sa peau d'une pâleur extrême. Il remarqua son arrivée et s'empressa d'hurler en la méprisant.

- Tu veux quoi ? C'est les toilettes des garçons ici, fiche le camp !

Il l'avait vu, comment cela se pouvait-il ? Elle scruta la glace et se rendit compte qu'elle était visible. Elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces. Elenna serait bien repartie dans ses appartements mais l'arrivée d'un groupe d'élève lui indiqua qu'il valait mieux monter que descendre.

Elle se dirigea donc vers le septième étage. Tout en galopant, elle médita. Que pouvait-il se passer pour que la cape ne fonctionne plus ? Soudain, elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était piégée devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls. Inopinément, une porte en bois verni, apparut dans le mur uni. Rapidement, elle l'ouvrit mais fut immobilisée par une puissante voix.

- Elenna Kendra Ariana Gabrielle Dumbledore, puis-je savoir ce que vous comptiez faire ?

Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec son père furieux.

- Jeune fille, je ne vous permets pas de me désobéir ! Vous serez punie pour votre indiscipline ! Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, vous n'aurez plus le droit de voir vos amis. Vous serez congédiée dans vos quartiers avec pour seule compagnie Winky, qui vous amènera vos repas. Votre apprentissage de la magie s'arrête dès à présent, votre baguette sera confisquée. Maintenant, prenez mon bras, je vous ramène !

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au bureau directorial. Albus récupéra la baguette de sa fille et renvoya celle-ci avec une certaine déception dans le regard. Après avoir scellé la porte, il s'assit sur son fauteuil pour réfléchir. Elenna qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis, ne comprenait pas la sévérité que lui infligeait son père. Le Choixpeau lui avait dit un jour qu'elle aurait été à Gryffondor. Mais, comment pouvait-elle être courageuse alors qu'elle n'avait fait que se soumettre à son père ? Après quelques inspirations, elle décida de se battre. Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

Elle se mit à tambouriner la porte de ses poings en hurlant.

- Comment pouvez-vous faire une chose pareille ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Cependant, elle fut interrompue par la voix grave de son père.

- Tu n'as pas respecté les règles que je t'avais imposées, tu me déçois beaucoup !

- Je te déteste, non, je te hais !!!!! Je te hais ! Je te hais ! je te hais ! S'écria-t-elle.

Soudain, la directrice de Gryffondor, en personne, entra en furie dans la pièce.

- Albus, si tu ne fais rien, je peux t'affirmer que je m'occuperai personnellement de Potter et de sa bande. Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Un léger problème avec Elenna, répondit celui-ci, calmement.

- Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Libère-moi d'ici tout de suite ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Laisse-moi sortir ! Rugit Elenna.

- Non ! Et tu peux frapper la porte autant de fois que tu veux, elle ne cèdera pas ! Riposta Albus.

- Albus, vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Protesta Minerva.

- S'il te plait, Minerva, laisse-moi punir ma fille comme je l'entends ! Grogna celui-ci.

- Punir Elenna ! Mais qu'a-t-elle donc fait ?

- Elle m'a désobéit !! Dit-il en s'énervant.

- Et ? continua Minerva, désireuse d'en savoir plus.

- Minerva, quand je demande une chose, c'est pour une raison ! Se promener dans l'école en pleine journée alors que je lui avais défendu de le faire.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as punie ? Critiqua-t-elle.

- Oui ! Et d'ailleurs, étant donné qu'elle a terminé le programme de première année, elle est dispensée de magie, répliqua-t-il.

- Mais c'est Poudlard ! Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait fait une fugue ! Et puis comment tu peux arrêter son apprentissage ?? Protesta-elle, avant de reprendre, j'allais lui faire passer ses examens de première année…

- NE T'OCCUPES PAS DE LA FAÇON DONT J'ÉDUQUE MA FILLE !!!! La coupa Albus.

- TRÈS BIEN !!!! Rétorqua-t-elle. MAIS SACHES AU MOINS QUE JE PENSE MIEUX CONNAITRE TA FILLE QUE TOI !!! ET VISIBLEMENT CE N'EST PAS PRÈS DE S'ARRANGER PUISQUE TU ES AUSSI TÊTU !

- OU TU VAS ????? Beugla Albus, JE N'AI PAS FINI !!!

Elle venait de se diriger vers la porte et se retourna, le fixa durement avant de répondre aussitôt :

- MOI SI !!!! ET CONTRAIREMENT A TOI, J'AI DES COURS A ASSURER !!!! MA PAUSE EST TERMINÉE. NE T'ATTENDS PAS A ME REVOIR. TACHES DE RÉFLÉCHIR SUR TON COMPORTEMENT ! Tu sauras où me trouver quand tu auras pris une décision ! Ne tentes pas de me retrouver avant !

Elle partit dans sa salle de cours, sans pour autant réussir à oublier sa colère que les pauvres deuxièmes années durent subir pendant l'heure. Albus, quant à lui, ne comprenait toujours pas les paroles de Minerva. Pour y réfléchir, il décida d'utiliser la pensine. Une fois son souvenir dans le flacon, il descendit prendre l'air, tout en passant par la cuisine pour informer Winky, l'elfe de maison, de sa nouvelle tâche.

Elenna avait écouté la dispute. En un même instant, elle ressentait énormément d'émotions. Elle se sentait à moitié fautive et s'en voulait d'avoir été l'objet d'une dispute entre Minerva et son père. Elle était inquiète et avait peur de ne plus jamais revoir sa belle mère qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père la protégeait ainsi, comme un objet rare et précieux, à tel point qu'elle souffrait de solitude. Et enfin, elle devina qu'elle avait obtenu une alliée dans sa bataille.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le calme après la tempête

Chapitre 4 : Le calme après la tempête

Plus les jours passaient, et plus Albus et Minerva étaient tristes. Entêtés, aucun des deux ne se décidait à faire le premier pas. Elenna, par sa bonne conduite, avait réussi à réduire sa peine. Elle pouvait de nouveau circuler dans le bureau de son père. Cependant, sa relation avec celui-ci était toujours aussi tendue. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour lui parler et se sentait gênée en sa présence. Elle ne supportait plus cette tension et s'incita à agir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille se releva lentement de son lit en cherchant ses mots et sortit de sa chambre.

Albus était à la fenêtre quand Elenna entra dans la pièce. Il semblait contempler le paysage mais son esprit cherchait une solution dans les conflits actuels.

L'adolescente dévisagea l'homme en face d'elle. Elle se devait de mettre un terme aux problèmes qu'elle avait générés. Le silence se faisait pesant.

- Père, il faut que je vous parle ! dit-elle hésitante.

- Je t'écoute.

Il ne s'était pas retourné par peur d'une nouvelle altercation.

- Je sais que j'ai fait une bêtise, avoua-t-elle. Je le reconnais, je n'avais pas à vous désobéir. Cependant, vous ne m'avez même pas demandé la raison de ma sottise. Et je voudrai tout vous dire. Si comme vous le pensiez, je dois encore être punie, je subirai.

Cette fois, le directeur pivota et fixa sa fille, intéressé.

- Je me sens seule, continua-t-elle. Vous allez me dire que j'ai des amis. Ce sont des moldus, je ne peux rien leur dire. Et bien que je sois heureuse de les avoir, j'ai un manque quand je suis ici. Dans le monde sorcier, je ne connais personne de mon âge ! La raison pour laquelle j'ai visité l'école est que je m'ennuie.

Un petit bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce.

- Ne te méprends pas Fumseck ! Je t'adore, tu es un ami fantastique, mais j'ai besoin de voir du monde, ajouta-t-elle. Papa, je sais que tu veux me protéger ! Je voulais juste en apprendre davantage sur cette école et ses élèves.

Sur sa dernière phrase, la voix d'Elenna s'était brisée comme pour indiquer son regret.

- Nena, je comprends. Je réfléchirai sur ce que tu viens de me dire, affirma-t-il.

- Alors tu ne m'en veux plus ?

- Non, je ne t'en veux plus ! Je suis même désolé d'avoir été aussi cruel envers toi. Retourne-toi, tu as quelque chose à récupérer !

Elle se retourna et vit sur une petite table, une boite en bois ouverte avec à l'intérieur sa baguette. C'était une baguette en bois d'acacias de 23,5 cm contenant un poil de licorne. Ravie, Elenna saisit celle-ci quand son père reprit.

- Et si on les faisait ces examens de fin d'année ?

- Oh, oui avec joie !

Il lui donna ses copies et elle se mit au travail immédiatement.

Le lendemain, Elenna passa à la deuxième partie de son plan. Elle voulait réconcilier son père et sa belle-mère. Pour cela, elle analysa l'emploi du temps de chacun et passa à l'action au moment voulu. Elle se dirigea rapidement et arriva devant les appartements du professeur McGonagall. Après s'être identifiée au portrait, elle frappa à la porte et entra. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Minerva en pleurs sur le canapé, une photo à la main. Gardant le silence, la fillette s'installa discrètement à côté. Un album photo ouvert était posé sur la table du salon. Les photos représentaient une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, longs et raides. Ses yeux émeraudes et son franc sourire captivaient le regard. Les clichés animés montraient toujours la même personne, en uniforme Gryffondor, sur un balai, avec l'équipe de Quidditch, un diplôme à la main… Minerva la regarda avant de s'exprimer.

- Elle s'appelait Marie-Gabrielle. C'était ma fille. Elle est morte en mai dernier. Elle me manque !

- Je…Je suis désolée ! répondit Elenna émue.

- Elle était magnifique et avait une belle vie devant elle, soupira Minerva. C'est Voldemort qui l'a tuée ! C'est aussi pour cela que ton père te protège autant ! S'il t'arrivait la même chose…

- Il ne se le pardonnerait pas, je m'en doute ! Termina Elenna.

- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Des fois, j'ai l'impression de la voir à travers toi !

- J'admets que l'on se ressemble sur plusieurs points. Et pour vous dire la vérité, je vous apprécie énormément comme belle-mère ! Bon, parfois, c'est vrai, vous êtes un peu trop sévère, quoique, moins que mon père !

- C'est gentil Elenna. J'apprécie beaucoup ta franchise mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, vous vous aimez tous les deux et je suis prête à mettre ma main à couper que vous serez de nouveau ensemble, affirma-t-elle.

- J'aimerai te croire…

- On fait un marché, je fais en sorte que mon père vienne s'excuser et en échange, j'aimerai vous avoir pour mère légitime. Je ne souhaite pas remplacer Marie-Gabrielle dans votre cœur mais juste avoir une petite place à ses côtés, s'expliqua Elenna.

- Je vois ! Et Mrs Figg dans tout ça, tu ne risques pas de la blesser ?

- Oh ! Mrs Figg et moi n'avons jamais eu de véritables conversations. C'est juste ma gouvernante, elle ne fait que me surveiller. Les dernières tentatives pour nous rapprocher ont échouées, je m'ennuie avec elle.

- Bon, alors je n'ai plus qu'à dire marché conclu ! Déduisit Minerva.

- Marché conclu !

Elenna s'apprêtait à partir, ayant réussi à calmer le chagrin de Minerva, quand celle-ci l'arrêta net en attrapant sa main.

- Elenna, je veux que tu saches que ta place dans mon cœur, tu l'as déjà !

- Je…Je suis tellement heureuse de vous entendre dire ça ! balbutia celle-ci.

Et comme pour montrer ses sentiments, elle étreignit la jeune adolescente comme elle aurait pu le faire avec sa défunte fille. Une fois remises de leurs émotions, Elenna et Minerva reprirent leurs activités de la journée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Albus Dumbledore marchait péniblement dans le couloir. Il ne pouvait plus rentrer dans son bureau, un sortilège lui bloquait l'accès à sa porte. Pour rompre le charme, il devait se réconcilier avec sa directrice adjointe. Conscient que ce ne pouvait être que sa fille, il se prit au jeu. Cependant, arrivé devant ses appartements, il hésita. Et puis, d'un coup, cette incertitude lui rappela sa déclaration. Ce soir là, il avait tout donné en lui pour pouvoir être dans ses bras. C'est pourquoi, il s'invita chez le professeur McGonagall. Elle avait l'air triste et perdue dans ses pensées pour ne pas l'avoir entendu rentrer. Elle avait pleuré, malgré le maquillage, il connaissait parfaitement son visage. La colère monta en lui, se maudissant de lui avoir causé du chagrin. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui dans cette histoire. Se blâmant, il déposa ses mains autour de sa taille et lui murmura un « je suis désolé ». Ce geste la fit sursauter. Sentant son odeur, elle se rapprocha de lui et répondit.

- Moi aussi !

- C'est ma faute, j'aurai dû…

Sa phrase fut arrêtée par la main de Minerva sur ses lèvres.

- Non, on a mal agi tous les deux, dit-elle. Je n'aurai pas dû m'interposer…

- Et moi, je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver, indiqua-il en la coupant. Elenna n'a plus de punition. Je lui ai même fait passer ses examens. Et je dois avouer que tu es un très bon professeur. Sans réviser, elle obtient optimal dans toutes les matières. J'en suis étonné.

- Moi pas, ta fille est exceptionnelle ! s'exclama-elle.

- J'oublie parfois qu'elle tient beaucoup trop de son père. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à elle si je suis là, ce soir.

- Comment ça ? ajouta-elle, une lueur de désespoir dans le regard.

- Et bien, elle a jeté un sortilège à ma porte afin que je ne puisse plus rentrer dans mon bureau tant que je ne serais pas venu te voir.

- Donc si je comprends bien, répliqua-t-elle, déçu, tu ne serais pas venu si elle n'avait pas jeté ce sort !

- Détrompe-toi ! Au contraire, Minerva regarde moi, s'il te plait !

Des larmes commençaient à se former, tandis qu'elle se retournait.

- Minerva, je suis désolé d'être un parfait imbécile ! Je serai venu dès le soir même où l'on s'est disputé si tu n'avais pas mis cette condition, s'expliqua-t-il. J'étais prêt à défoncer ta porte à mains nues, s'il le fallait pour te dire à quel point je me sentais stupide. Mais je ne voulais surtout pas détériorer encore plus notre relation. Et puis, je ne voulais pas te voir sans t'amener ceci. Ferme les yeux !

Il venait de lui murmurer ces mots à l'oreille tout en plongeant une main dans sa poche. Lui faisant confiance, elle ferma ses yeux. Albus se plaça derrière elle et en sortant sa main déposa et attacha le collier autour du cou de sa bien aimée. En ouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua qu'Albus s'était de nouveau remis en face d'elle. Elle toucha le collier froid qu'il venait de lui mettre. Elle voulut le regarder, il arrêta son geste en plaçant sa main sur son menton et en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou, puis fit apparaitre un miroir et le déposa dans les mains de Minerva.

- Je veux que tu le voies ainsi, lui indiqua-t-il en souriant.

Elle contempla son reflet et distingua le collier. Il était si beau qu'elle en était émue. Il était en or avec en pendentif deux anges en or tenant par la main un cœur en rubis.

- A présent, tu es l'ange qui détient mon cœur pour l'éternité. Je t'aime.

- Albus, c'est si magnifique. Tu es adorable. Je t'aime.

C'est sur ces mots qu'ils scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un baiser plus amoureux que jamais.

Le lendemain, Minerva se réveilla très tôt, sa tête posée sur le torse de son amant. Alors que celui-ci dormait paisiblement. La sentant bouger, il se réveilla à son tour. Ses yeux bleus azurs se plongèrent dans ceux émeraudes de sa partenaire sans pouvoir s'en détacher.

- Bonjour ma chérie !

- Bonjour !

- J'aimerai tellement passer ma journée ici avec toi !

- Albus Dumbledore, seriez-vous faignant ? Répliqua-t-elle, sérieuse.

- Amoureux serait le terme le plus juste ou fou de toi, ou passionné de tes cheveux, de tes yeux, de ton odeur, ou accro à ton sourire que peu de personnes ont la chance de voir, ou encore épris de la merveilleuse élève que j'avais ou…

- D'accord, ça va. J'ai compris, ajouta-t-elle en le coupant.

- Mon amour ?

- Oui ?

- Selon toi, Lily Evans pourrait-elle faire une bonne amie pour Nena ?

- Et bien, elle est brillante et je pense qu'elle saura garder le secret. Tu crois qu'elles vont s'entendre ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai longtemps surveillé Lily. Elle a pas mal de points en commun avec Elenna. Je ne peux laisser n'importe qui fréquenter Nena, surtout en ce moment.

- Je sais, et je pense que tu fais le bon choix, déclara-t-elle.

- Bien alors, je vais convoquer Lily Evans pour lui faire part de ma requête.

La journée allant commencer, nos deux tourtereaux retournèrent à leurs fonctions.


	6. Chapitre 5 : La découverte

Chapitre 5 : La découverte

Au moment du petit déjeuner, un hibou survola la Grande Salle, pour se poser à la table des Gryffondor, devant Lily Evans, une lettre au bec. Celle-ci récupéra le courrier. Il s'agissait d'un courrier officiel portant le sceau de Poudlard, elle l'ouvrit et lu.

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Chère Miss Evans,_

_Nous vous informons que vous êtes convoquée pour une audience avec le directeur aujourd'hui même à 14h. _

_Veuillez croire, Chère Miss Evans, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

- Qu'as-tu fait Lily pour te faire renvoyer ? se moqua un garçon, pas très loin.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit sa voix avant de lui répondre.

- Lâche-moi Potter, Tu m'énerves !

13h50, Lily attendait devant la gargouille, nerveuse. Le professeur McGonagall arriva enfin.

- Vous êtes en avance, c'est bien ! dit-elle.

- Professeur, s'il vous plait, dites-moi ce que j'ai fait pour mériter le renvoi ? demanda Lily inquiète.

- Le renvoi ?

- Je ne suis pas renvoyée ?

- Certainement pas, l'école à besoin d'élèves brillants comme vous Miss, assura le professeur. Votre convocation a un tout autre objet. Bien, attendez là, je vais prévenir le directeur que vous êtes prête.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Minerva réapparu, laissant son élève rentrer.

- Je vous laisse avec le directeur, indiqua-t-elle.

Lily avança et se retrouva dans une grande pièce, avec toutes sortes d'objets et une multitude de tableaux. Quand elle entendit une voix, celle de son directeur.

- Ah ! Miss Evans, approchez !

- Oui monsieur.

Elle s'approcha du bureau et s'installa sur le siège en face.

- Bon, comment vont vos études ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Bien, Monsieur !

- Et votre vie à Poudlard ?

- Et bien, si j'avais su un jour que j'étudierai dans une grande et belle école comme Poudlard et de plus la magie !

- Et à Gryffondor, avec vos camarades ?

- Oh ! Oui, tout va bien !

- Bien, je vois ! Dit-il avant d'ajouter, étant donnée la situation, Miss, je vais vous tutoyer ! Maintenant, que dirais-tu si je te disais que j'ai une fille de ton âge mais que cela doit rester secret ?

- Une fille de mon âge !? un secret !? bégaya-t-elle. Mais, je…vous…

Il se leva et se positionna juste devant elle.

- Serais- tu prête à garder le plus gros secret que je possède ? enchaina-t-il.

- Oui, oui bien entendu, mais pourquoi moi ? Je ne comprends pas !

- Alors, il me semble que j'ai l'élève la plus brillante de Gryffondor en face de moi, et je veux te présenter une personne avec laquelle tu vas très bien t'entendre, expliqua-t-il. J'en suis même persuadé. Enfin si tu veux évidemment, mais il y a un prix à payer !

- …Le silence ! murmura-t-elle.

- C'est exact, tu as tout compris !

- Alors vous avez une fille ??!! Chuchota-t-elle en souriant.

- Avant tout, je veux avoir ta promesse que tout ce que tu entendras à partir de maintenant sera confidentiel.

- Vous avez ma parole ! Indiqua-t-elle.

- Bien, alors oui, j'ai une fille. Elle s'appelle Elenna. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te la présente. Suis-moi !

Il l'entraina au fond de la pièce où une petite porte était dissimulée. Il frappa et entra suivit par son élève.

- Nena, appela-t-il. J'ai de la visite pour toi !

La jeune fille rigolait, allongée sur le sol, Fumseck sur elle. A l'arrivée de son maitre, celui-ci s'écarta et laissa Elenna se relever.

- Bonjour, dit celle-ci essayant de calmer son fou-rire, désolée, Fumseck me chatouillait.

Lily regardait alternativement Elenna et Fumseck qui s'était posé sur l'épaule d'Albus, avec les yeux ronds. Le directeur voyant l'incompréhension de celle-ci, s'empressa d'expliquer.

- Fumseck est un phénix, Lily !

- Un phénix, dit-elle en lui caressant la tête alors qu'il venait de se poser près d'elle. Il est magnifique !

Elle déposa ses yeux sur Elenna et rajouta.

- Bonjour, je suis Lily Evans.

- Bon, je vois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, alors je me retire dans mon bureau, s'exclama Albus.

- Mais, Monsieur, et mes heures de cours ? demanda Lily.

- Hum, je dirai à tes professeurs que tu étais avec moi et que je te ferai rattraper.

- Merci, Monsieur !

Albus repartit dans son bureau, un large sourire sur son visage. Elenna s'assit sur son lit, croyant que Lily la suivrait. Mais celle-ci, gênée n'avait pas bougé.

- Viens, l'encouragea Elenna.

Lily rejoignit sa nouvelle amie tout en restant timide.

- Comme tu as pu le deviner, je m'appelle Elenna, mais mes amis moldus m'appellent Nena. Tout comme mon père d'ailleurs ! J'ai 11 ans, Je suis née un 26 août. Ma Mère est une moldue.

- Mes parents sont tous les deux moldus, indiqua Lily. C'est un enfant de sorcier qui m'a dit que j'étais une sorcière mais je ne l'ai pas cru. Peu de temps après, j'ai reçu ma lettre de convocation pour cette école. J'ai le même âge que toi, je suis née le 30 janvier.

- Tu dois avoir beaucoup d'amis sorcier ?

- Détrompe toi, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. Il y a quelques filles dans mon dortoir et puis Severus, c'est le garçon qui m'a dit que j'étais une sorcière. Mais il n'est pas dans la même maison que moi, il est à Serpentard.

- D'accord, moi j'ai que des amis moldus, pour me protéger mon père veut garder ma vie secrète.

- Te protéger ? Demanda Lily.

- Il m'a dit qu'un puissant sorcier noir pourrait me faire du mal.

- Et comment tu fais pour les cours ?

- Je fais par correspondance. Et le professeur McGonagall aide mon père dans mon apprentissage. Je prends aussi des cours moldus à la demande de ma mère.

- D'accord. Et quelles sont tes matières préférées ?

- J'aime toutes les matières sauf l'astronomie et la botanique, répondit Elenna, et toi ?

- Je suis particulièrement douée en potions mais je n'aime pas trop cette matière sinon, je trouve les autres matières intéressantes.

- T'as des amis moldus ?

- J'en avais, mais comme on n'est plus dans le même établissement, j'ai plus de nouvelles d'eux.

- C'est dommage, si tu veux, je te présenterai mes amis moldus, ils sont très drôles !

- Je veux bien oui ! acquiesça Lily en souriant.

Le reste de l'après midi, nos deux amies le passèrent à papoter livres en tous genres, musiques et sur leurs activités moldues préférées.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le coup de foudre

Chapitre 6 : Le coup de foudre et la déchirure

Trois ans plus tard, Elenna et Lily étaient devenues inséparables. Officiellement, Lily prenait des cours particuliers avec le professeur Dumbledore mais officieusement, elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec sa nouvelle meilleure amie. Elles avaient grandies et maintenant commençaient à s'intéresser aux garçons. Lily avait présenté tous les garçons qu'elles pouvaient observer de leurs fenêtres. Elenna avait remarqué les petits jeux de James pour plaire à Lily alors que celle-ci lui indiqua qu'il était beaucoup trop prétentieux. Elenna quant à elle, ressentait des choses bizarres chaque fois qu'elle voyait Severus. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions et pour la première fois, n'osait pas le dire à Lily.

C'est que lorsque celle-ci la surpris en train de le contempler, qu'elle comprit et décida de les rapprocher. Après de nombreuses négociations, elles réussirent à avoir l'approbation du directeur pour faire quelques sorties dehors en tachant bien sûr de passer inaperçues. Ce qui facilita la tâche de Lily.

Elle donna rendez-vous à Severus près du lac, dans un endroit isolé. Il était déjà là quand elles arrivèrent. Elenna était gênée mais c'est avec aisance que Lily les présenta.

- Severus dit-elle, je te présente Elenna Logan, une amie. Elenna, voici Severus Rogue.

- Enchanté répondirent ensemble Elenna et Severus.

La conversation ne battait pas son fort, chacun admirant le paysage jusqu'à ce que Lily se mette à hurler.

- Oh, non ! ce n'est pas vrai.

- Qu'y a-t-il Lily ? Demanda Elenna.

- J'ai oublié de donner un parchemin au Professeur McGonagall, J'y vais de suite !

- Es-tu sure que c'est important ? répliqua Elenna, sentant le piège à plein nez.

- Oui, assura Lily, c'est très important.

- A plus tard alors, ajouta Severus.

Une fois Lily partie, le silence reprit de plus belle. Elenna se sentait doublement gênée et s'assurait qu'elle le ferait payer à sa chère amie. Alors que du côté de Severus, malgré sa timidité, il se demandait où il avait déjà vu cette fille ? Elle était dans ses rêves mais il ne pouvait pas avoir le don de voyance pour autant. Il se décida néanmoins à lui parler.

- Elenna, comment se fait-il que tu sois à Poudlard alors que je ne t'ai jamais vu dans les couloirs ?

- Et bien ! répondit Elenna, en réalité, j'étudie à Poudlard, mais par correspondance. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas d'uniforme, ni de maison.

- Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question !

- J'ai quelques soucis dans ma famille, et Al… le professeur Dumbledore m'a permis d'étudier à Poudlard tout en pouvant être avec mes parents.

- Malgré le fait qu'Elenna trouvait son excuse bidon, Severus s'en contenta.

- Je te comprends tu sais, expliqua-t-il, moi aussi j'ai des problèmes d'ordres familiaux. Mais je pense qu'on devrait parler d'autre chose.

- Oui je pense aussi, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

- Tu aimes les animaux ?

- Bizarre comme question, rétorqua-t-il, mais je vais te répondre, oui j'aime les animaux. J'imagine que toi aussi.

- Oui !

Ils passèrent la fin de la journée à papoter. Severus se sentait troublé par Elenna. Il la trouvait si belle, intelligente et puis elle ne semblait pas indifférente à son charme comparé à Lily. En rentrant dans leurs appartements respectifs, nos deux compères se sentaient complètement légers comme des plumes. Pour tous les deux, cette journée avait été céleste. Toute colère en Elenna avait disparu et un changement avait opéré en elle. A tel point que même son père le remarqua, sans vraiment en tenir cas. Après tout, sa fille grandissait, il ne pouvait le nier. Finalement, Severus révéla ses sentiments et se vu récompensé par le plus merveilleux des baisers.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq mois qu'Elenna et Severus sortaient ensemble. Tout dans leurs faits et gestes montrait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Seulement, tout ne se passa pas comme il le fallait. Severus pour impressionner Elenna mais aussi Lily, se tourna de plus en plus vers la magie noire, influencé par ses amis de Serpentard. Et puis peu de temps plus tard, lors d'une énième humiliation de Severus par le pathétique James Potter, Severus avait traité Lily, son amie, sa confidente de l'insulte ultime. Une fois celle-ci sortie de ses lèvres, il se les mordit d'avoir autant mis de haine dans celle qui n'avait fait que l'aider.

Une fois cet incident passé, il se disait qu'il aurait au moins un moment de répit avec sa chérie. Mais ce ne fut pas la soirée tant espérée par Severus. Elenna était arrivée en colère. Elle avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à consoler son amie. Elle ne chercha même pas à embrasser son petit ami, elle le toisa du regard et dit :

- J'ai honte de ce que tu as fait ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? A Lily en plus !

- Mais, je… Commença-t-il.

- Je m'en fous de tes arguments, le coupa-t-elle, j'ai jamais vu Lily aussi mal. Tu l'as détruite et mon amour pour toi en même temps. Tes fréquentations ne sont pas les bonnes Severus, je ne te reconnais plus ! Ainsi, tu ne fais qu'anéantir la parcelle d'être humain qu'il y a en toi mais visiblement tu t'en fous. Et moi je ne veux pas d'un mec comme ça. Alors tu sors de ma vie, ici, ce soir. A partir de maintenant, tu ne me verras plus, plus jamais !

A mesure qu'elle parlait, son cœur se brisait, alors que sa voix restait intacte. Son ton avait été sec et blessant. Elle courut jusqu'au château en pleurant sans jamais se retourner, laissant toute cette histoire dans le passé, pour mieux avancer. Severus n'avait même pas tenté de la rattraper, il savait que c'était cause perdue, qu'il l'avait perdue. Malgré son discours, c'est son regard froid qui détruisit le plus le cœur du Serpentard. Toutefois, il noya son chagrin dans la puissance de la magie noire, s'abandonnant à l'abysse.


	8. Chapitre 7 : La demande

aleacathfad : Et oui, notre cher Severus va souffrir (ou pas ^^) qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve!!!! ^^ Enfin bref place au nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : La demande

Quelques années plus tard, après avoir obtenu leurs ASPIC, Lily, James, Sirius, Severus, Elenna et tous les élèves de leur génération quittèrent Poudlard. L'avenir dans le monde sorcier étant incertain, Elenna décida de poursuivre ses études moldues et d'entrer au MI5. Ainsi, elle pouvait aider officieusement l'Ordre du Phénix, tout en surveillant les conséquences sur le monde moldu.

Le mois d'août 1978 allait débuter. La chaleur était supportable. Un grand évènement arrivait pour Albus et Minerva. Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant leur mariage. Après avoir essayé sa robe avec Elenna et Lily, Minerva se promena seule dans Londres, se fondant dans la masse. Elle s'assit à la terrasse d'un café moldu, commanda un cocktail rafraichissant. En buvant, elle repensa à sa vie, à Albus, leur premier baiser ou plus exactement, son baiser et puis sa demande.

« Flash-back »

Minerva dormait paisiblement. Une odeur enivrante la sortit de son sommeil, il était 7h du matin. Elle leva son regard qui se posa sur son lit. Elle était entourée de milliers de Cupidones blanches. Sur l'une des fleurs était accroché un petit parchemin qu'elle décrocha et lu.

« Alors que je doutais même de moi, tu as su me montrer la voie à suivre emportant ma raison dans ce tourbillon de bonheur dont toi seule en connais la clé. »

Elle partit se doucher. Peu de temps après s'être habillée, elle trouva dans son salon des Iris bleus. Des lettres bleues se formèrent dans les airs.

« Fumseck deviens jaloux de l'admiration que je te porte car la puissance de ton charme désarme ma résistance et fais de moi ton prisonnier. Je t'ai donné mon cœur pour l'éternité. Personne ne pourra le déloger, il est tien à tout jamais. »

La fin de la phrase terminée, toutes les fleurs se transformèrent en Asters blanches et en camélias rouges, symboles de pureté, de fidélité et d'amour éternel.

Plus tard, entre deux classes, un oiseau enchanté lui amena une Ancolie rose. Une fois dans ses mains, la fleur se métamorphosa en parchemin.

« L'absence de ton sourire entraine un peu plus de noir dans mon cœur. L'absence de tes yeux émeraudes ne fait qu'éteindre la flamme que j'entretiens depuis tant d'années. Je ne vis que dans l'espoir de revoir ta silhouette au détour d'un couloir. »

A midi, alors qu'elle partait manger, elle découvrit un bouquet de Tulipe aux multiples couleurs, un parchemin au milieu.

« On dit de moi que je suis fou, mais la folie fait que chaque jour je souhaite t'aimer sans retenue. Un amour raisonné est un amour prisonnier. Et moi ce n'est que de ta délicatesse dont je suis prisonnier. Car je suis fou de toi, mon amour. »

Soudain, elle découvrit une fleur de Jasmin jaune caché au milieu. Sur les pétales était gravés : « L'infini, c'est l'amour que je vous porte. »

Avant le retour en classe, elle retourna dans ses appartements, un bouquet d'Orchidées roses et blanches avec un autre poème l'attendaient sur la table.

« Ce bouquet si impérieux n'est rien comparé à ta beauté, ma chérie. Chaque jour, je me noie dans ton regard, je m'enivre de ton parfum délicat, je me perds dans les boucles soyeuses de tes cheveux. »

L'après-midi passa très rapidement pour Minerva. Rêveuse, elle se rendit encore une fois dans son bureau, les copies de ses élèves sous le bras. Mais cette fois, elle ne vit aucune fleur. Epuisée, elle se cala sur son lit. Là, un Lys blanc tomba lentement pour se poser sur son ventre. A son contact, une voix se fit entendre. C'était celle de son amant.

« Ton amour pour moi est le bien le plus précieux que je possède. Tu es un ange, mon ange, ma déesse. »

Elle n'avait eu aucune information sur le pourquoi de toutes ces déclarations. Elle savait cependant, qu'elle aurait bientôt la réponse. Arrivée dans la grande salle, elle s'installa à sa place pour prendre son diner. La surprise fut à son comble quand elle découvrit une rose de Noël blanche dans son assiette. Personne ne semblait la remarquer. Alors, c'est donc ça se demanda-t-elle, une demande en mariage !

Un sourire et un regard malicieux de son directeur, lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas fini. Une fois le repas terminé, Albus rattrapa sa belle et lui prit ses mains.

- Ma chère, je serais bref, ajouta-t-il, rejoignais moi ce soir à la tour d'astronomie. Une surprise vous y attendra, murmura-t-il avant de s'échapper laissant une rose blanche à la place de ses mains dans celle de Minerva.

Quelques heures plus tard, Minerva gravit les dernières marches de la tour. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était vêtue d'une robe verte qui la mettait bien en valeur. Arrivée au sommet, elle croyait être seule jusqu'à ce qu'un bouquet de rose rouge se déposa dans ses mains et que sa taille fut enlacée par de puissants bras.

- Tu es magnifique !

- Merci ! répondit-elle.

- Min' chérie, regarde à l'intérieur du bouquet.

Elle regarda et découvrit un écrin en velours rouge qu'elle détacha. En lui déposant des baisers sur les mains, Albus récupéra l'écrin.

- Il y a longtemps, je découvris une magnifique petite fille, aussi puissante que belle. Je l'ai vu grandir, évoluer. Je dois avouer que je l'admirais déjà beaucoup à cette époque. Puis, ce n'était plus mon élève que j'admirais mais une sublime jeune femme. Cette jeune femme a laissé place à vous, mon amie, mon adjointe, mon âme-sœur. Vous êtes le soleil de mes jours et la lune de mes nuits.

Il se mit à genoux et reprit.

- J'ai vu les moldus faire ceci et je trouve que leur méthode est la plus belle de toutes. Minerva, dit-il en ouvrant l'écrin, je vous ai au combien montré tout au long de la journée mes sentiments à votre égard. Alors, ce soir, je vous le demande, faites de moi le plus heureux des hommes, en acceptant de devenir, Madame Dumbledore !

Il venait de lui passer la bague au doigt, celle-ci en argent avait un diamant taillé en cœur.

- Cette journée a été la plus belle que j'ai jamais eu Albus, et pour rien au monde je refuserais de devenir Madame Dumbledore, répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Et c'est sur cette réponse qu'ils scellèrent leur amour par un baiser.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le jour J

Aleacathfad : Et oui le langage des fleurs est le plus beau et je ne voyais pas notre Dumby sans les fleurs et les poèmes pour sa demande. C'est peut être étrange mais c'est en très grand sentimental que je le vois. Enfin bref ^^

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Le Jour-J

Pour être tranquille, Albus et Minerva convinrent de faire leur mariage pendant l'été dans le manoir Dumbledore. Celui-ci était un vieux château du Moyen âge réhabilité en une somptueuse résidence. La route menait directement à l'entrée principale, traversant même une rivière et la cour principale. Il se situait sur une ile, en Écosse et était le seul bâtiment de l'archipel. Le paysage allait d'une simple plage à une grande forêt et même, des étendues de jardin entourant la bâtisse.

C'était le jour du mariage, tout était prêt, la tente était dressée dans le jardin principal et les chaises attendaient les rares invités. La cérémonie allait bientôt débuter. Albus vêtu d'un sublime costume et légèrement tendu, accueillit ses convives pendant qu'à l'intérieur, Minerva enfilait sa robe. Elle était vêtu d'un corset rouge et blanc avec de faux laçages sur le devant et d'une jupe simple blanche accompagnée de tulles et de petits rubans rouges. Ses cheveux lâchés, étaient retenus par un diadème argenté orné de petites fleurs et de pierres à facettes. Enfin quant à Elenna, sa demoiselle d'honneur, elle portait une robe à bustier blanche avec une ceinture en ruban noir.

Minerva regarda par la fenêtre, l'anxiété se lisait sur son visage. Tous les invités étaient là. Elle pouvait voir Nicolas Flamel, Franck et Alice Londubat, Arabella Figg, Alastor Maugrey et bien sur Lily et James Potter, leurs témoins. Elle pouvait apercevoir aussi son futur époux, qu'elle trouvait très ravissant dans son costume et bien sur le maitre de cérémonie qui venait de se placer.

- Minerva, appela Elenna, c'est l'heure ! Tu verras tout va bien se passer.

Minerva, pas rassurée du tout, emboita le pas d'Elenna. Une fois arrivée dans le Hall, elle souffla un bon coup et fit signe à Elenna qu'elle était prête.

Dehors, la musique tant attendue retentit, tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la tente. Elenna traversa, la première, déposant des pétales de roses sur le sol, suivie de près par Minerva. Celle-ci après avoir regardé tous les invités, tomba sur les yeux azurs de son futur époux qu'elle ne lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à sa hauteur. Albus n'avait d'yeux que pour Minerva. Il la trouvait magnifique et se considéra chanceux de posséder le cœur de cette femme. Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation et ses pensées par le célébrant.

- Bien, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, dit-il, en ce beau jour d'été pour l'union de deux âmes. Si une personne souhaite s'opposer à cette union qu'il parle immédiatement ou se taise à jamais !

Après une minute de silence qui parut pour Albus une éternité, la cérémonie reprit.

- Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Minerva McGonagall, ici présente, de l'aimer, de la chérir, dans la joie comme dans le malheur, dans la santé ou la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, affirma Albus en glissant l'alliance au doigt de Minerva.

- Et vous, Minerva McGonagall, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ici présent, de l'aimer, le chérir, dans la joie ou le malheur, la santé ou la maladie, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, assura Minerva en déposant l'alliance au doigt de son mari.

- Je vous déclare donc mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Albus.

- C'est sous des centaines de petites étincelles dorées que Minerva et Albus s'embrassèrent, avec les applaudissements de tous les invités.

En quelques coups de baguette, une table prit place à côté des sièges où fut servit un succulent repas. Enfin vint le moment du bal, débuté par les mariés sur une valse des plus romantiques. Ceux-ci ne s'arrêtèrent de danser que lorsque leurs corps épuisés quémandaient du repos. C'est ce moment là que choisi Elenna pour donner son cadeau de mariage. Elle se rapprocha des mariés.

- Je crois que c'est le moment de vous enfuir, vers votre lune de miel, dit-elle, une lueur de malice dans ses yeux.

- Une lune de miel ??? Répéta Minerva.

- Oui, répondit Elenna, d'ailleurs, voici vos bagages, vous n'avez plus qu'à prendre mon bras.

- Et où allons-nous ? Demanda Albus.

- C'est un secret, maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre, ajouta-t-elle.

Les mariés embrassèrent leurs invités et se tournèrent vers Elenna qui les tranplana vers un lieu inconnu mais qui allait les ravir. Enfin, l'officiant avait veillé à ne pas laisser les noms des nouveaux mariés sur le registre du Ministère, à la demande d'Albus, afin que leur union soit et reste secrète. Peu de temps après, se fut James et Lily qui se marièrent.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Harry, le survivant?

Chapitre 9 : Harry, le survivant ?

Cette nuit là, Albus ne put dormir. Il savait que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit, mais quoi ? Il se replongea dans la Pensine pour revoir la prophétie du professeur Trelawney. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui elle pouvait parler. Minerva avait remarqué qu'il ne dormait pas. Avec douceur, elle découvrit les tourments de son mari. Soudain, un grand cri les fit sursauter. Comprenant que c'était Elenna, ils se mirent à courir jusque dans sa chambre. Ils la découvrirent allongée sur le lit dans un état second. Elle transpirait dû aux nombreuses convulsions. Albus essaya de la réveiller croyant qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. Elenna gardait les yeux fermés mais, elle prononça des mots, sa voix était légèrement plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire.

- La prophétie… Voldemort… a… choisi… la prophétie… se… réalise… Harry !!!!!

Elle venait de se réveiller. Et malgré sa transe, elle gardait en mémoire ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle fixa son père qui avait comprit que la prophétie parlait des Potter.

- Père, Lily et James… Il faut aller voir, le pria-t-elle.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, lui assura-t-il, restez ici toutes les deux.

Il transplana jusqu'au QG de l'ordre. Là, personne ne put le renseigner sur Lily et James. Trouvant Hagrid dans la maison, il lui demanda d'aller voir à Godric's Hollow si les Potter allaient bien.

- Albus, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Dedalus Diggle.

- Pour être franc, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Je dois aller parler avec les Londubat.

- A bientôt alors !

- Oui c'est cela, répondit Albus inquiet.

Après avoir discuté avec Mr Londubat, Albus retourna dans son manoir. Quand il trouva Elenna en pleurs, il comprit tout de suite.

- La maison était complètement détruite, commença Hagrid, il a… J'ai ramené les corps ici.

- Vous avez bien fait Hagrid, je vous remercie.

Hagrid partit se coucher triste, Elenna se faisait consoler par son père tandis que Minerva tentait de rendormir celui que tous le monde nommerai demain Le survivant. Albus se rendit à son chevet pour admirer celui qu'il avait tant cherché. Puis, il remarqua les pleurs presque inaudibles de sa compagne.

- J'aurai dû deviner que se serai Harry, se reprocha-t-il.

- Tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire, Albus.

- Lily et James le savait, je ne pensais pas que Voldemort y arriverait aussi facilement. Qui a pu nous trahir ? James a laissé un mot à Franck avant d'être… Je ne l'ai pas encore lu.

Il sortit le bout de parchemin de sa poche et le survola.

« Albus,

Nous savons que c'est Harry qu'il va choisir. La prophétie est claire, nous y avons réfléchis longtemps. Neville est né de deux parents sorciers contrairement à notre fils. Nous ne voyons que cette solution. Nous ferons tout pour le protéger, nous sommes prêts. Si jamais il arrivait malheur, promettez nous de veiller sur Harry pour nous.

Cordialement

Lily et James »

Il se retourna, regarda le petit bébé qui dormait paisiblement. Puis posa sa main sur sa tête afin de voir la scène de ses propres yeux. Il vit Lily se battre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, Harry dans ses bras.

- Elle s'est sacrifiée, articula-t-il, les yeux embués.

- Tu croix que c'est ce qui a permis à Harry de survivre ? demanda Minerva.

- Oui, Min', en se sacrifiant, elle a donné la plus grande arme que Voldemort n'aura jamais.

- Je ne te comprends pas !

L- 'amour ! L'amour a fait bouclier contre le sort. C'est une très vieille magie, très peu connue de Voldemort !

- Et pour Harry, qu'allons nous faire ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas le garder ici, même si je le voulais. C'est le sang qui l'a protégé, il faut donc que…

- Tu ne compte quand même pas le donner aux moldus.

- Si, Minerva, il le faut, pour lui !

- Mais Lily n'aurait jamais voulu…

- Il faut que je me renseigne, mais, elle a mit une protection sur la maison de sa sœur avec son sacrifice. J'en suis sur !

- Peut être, je vais surveiller ces gens !

- Je sais que je peux compter sur toi ! dit-il en embrassant son front.

Il fit le tour de la maison, Elenna et Hagrid étaient profondément endormis. Il étendit ses pouvoirs tout autour du bâtiment et content de ne trouver aucune trace d'hostilité, il se rendit directement dans sa bibliothèque. Il n'y sortit qu'aux premiers rayons du soleil. Transplanant jusqu'à la chambre improvisée d'Harry, il découvrit sa femme endormie sur le fauteuil. Délicatement, il lui déposa une couverture et transplana au QG de l'ordre pour annoncer la nouvelle. Dix minutes plus tard, Minerva se réveilla. Laissant Harry au bon soin d'Elenna, elle passa la journée à surveiller les derniers membres de la famille d'Harry, trouvant le moindre prétexte pour garder Harry au manoir. Le soir venu, Albus et Minerva arrivèrent au 4 Privet Drive, rejoints peu de temps après par Hagrid avec le bébé. Albus déposa celui-ci sur le pas de la porte avec une lettre. Et ils repartirent retrouver les autres sorciers et fêter la réussite d'Harry sur le grand sorcier noir.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Souvenir, souvenir

Chapitre 10 : Souvenir, souvenir

C'est une Minerva très en colère qui rentra au manoir Dumbledore en claquant la porte, cette nuit là, alors que c'était les vacances d'été. Albus qui lisait tranquillement, fut choqué par le langage plutôt inhabituel de sa femme mais aussi par la bouteille de whisky-pur-feu qu'elle buvait presque au goulot alors qu'elle avançait dans la grande bibliothèque. Albus, dans une allure très gentleman, récupéra la bouteille et la fit disparaitre avant que l'état de Minerva ne dégénère.

- Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?

- Arrête, Minerva, s'il te plait, demanda-t-il désespéré.

Elenna installée confortablement dans un fauteuil, se fit toute petite en disparaissant de la pièce, regagnant ses quartiers avant le début d'une nouvelle dispute. Elle connaissait fort bien le sujet et bien qu'elle soit du même avis que Minerva, elle ne supportait pas les disputes familiales.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Albus, c'est plus fort que moi !

- Je sais, mais, j'ai confiance en Arabella et Dedalus. Ils font ce qu'il faut et tu devrais en faire autant !

- Tu parles ! Une cramol apeurée dès qu'il y a le moindre danger et un abruti de premier !!! Quelle belle garde ! Ah oui, c'est sûr, Harry peut être fier des gens qui le protègent ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle ne put continuer ses réprimandes, des lèvres douces l'empêchèrent de parler. Quand enfin, elle se détendit sous ses baisers de plus en plus profonds, Albus coupa ce contact, à bout de souffle. Le sujet avait été maintes fois abordé. Il savait que confier Harry aux Dursley serait dur pour Minerva et Elenna mais c'était la seule solution. Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas en revanche, c'est que notre cher Albus n'avait pas abandonné ce garçon loin de là. Chaque jour, en cachette, il se rendait discrètement au 4, Privet Drive et admirait ce garçon courageux. Il reconnaissait que les Dursley n'étaient pas des gens recommandables, et il pensa que se fut la meilleure éducation que cet enfant pourrait avoir. Certes, si toute cette histoire n'avait pas eu lieu d'être, il serait comme tous les autres enfants sorciers, adulé par ses parents. Malheureusement, la question ne se posait plus. Quant à l'idée qu'Harry devienne un Dumbledore, cela aurait été le souhait d'Albus, néanmoins un souhait beaucoup trop important et dangereux pour le réaliser. Rien que le fait de le faire grandir dans son manoir, aurait eu de graves conséquences, indirectes peut être, mais graves. Harry serait-il toujours Harry s'il avait eu la vie de ses camarades ? Personne ne peut le dire, en attendant, seule sa sécurité compte.

Revenant à la réalité, il se rendit compte que Minerva le regardait étrangement et pour éviter qu'elle ne réitère ses reproches, il décida de parler d'Harry, lui montrer que lui aussi possède des sentiments pour ce petit.

- Tu te rappelle le jour de son arrivée à Poudlard ?

- Comment ne pas s'en rappeler ? Il semblait tellement anxieux. Et puis son amitié avec Ronald…

- Destinés à être amis !

- Que…

- Le destin a bien fait les choses ! Murmura-t-il. Ronald, l'avant dernier Weasley, caché dans l'ombre de ses frères, et Hermione, notre petite miss-je-sais-tout. Harry a su se faire de bons amis, fidèles. Je suis content qu'il ne soit pas seul, c'est important d'être bien entouré. D'ailleurs, j'étais sûr qu'il entrerait à Gryffondor.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, dans quelle autre maison aurait-il pu aller ? Et puis, je dois avouer que j'en étais fière.

- Toujours cette guerre des maisons, soupira Albus.

- Oui et alors, je peux savourer ma victoire, après tout Rogue à eu son moment de gloire maintenant c'est à mon tour !

- Et il faut dire que tu as la chance d'avoir un très bon attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

- L'avoir vu désobéir à Madame Bibine ne m'a pas enchantée mais quand je l'ai vu rattraper le Rapeltout de Londubat, j'ai oublié cette petite erreur de manœuvre, dit-elle en souriant.

- Oui, bien sûr pour le bien de la communauté ou devrais-je dire de ta maison !

- Albus, s'écria Minerva, qu'insinues-tu ?

- Oh rien, je ne fais que converser, cependant, enlever que 5 points à tes élèves parce qu'ils ont défiés un Troll des montagnes adultes. Je te croyais plus sévère !

- J'ai vu comment, toi aussi, tu étais fier de lui !

- Ah oui ? et quand, je te prie ?

- Quand, il a défié Quirell se mettant en danger dans les sous-sols du château ou encore pour La Chambre des Secrets. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu peur sur le coup de devoir revivre tout ça encore une fois. Et puis, il a sauvé Ginny Weasley ; d'ailleurs, il aurait pu mourir sans Fumseck. J'ai vu dans tes yeux, toi aussi tu es comme moi, aussi fier du chemin de ce garçon. Et pourtant, il est aussi indiscipliné que son père, ajouta-t-elle.

- C'est vrai, c'est peut être la raison pour laquelle, j'ai confiance en miss Granger, au fond, elle me rappelle une de mes anciennes élèves, dit-il en faisant rougir sa femme. Au fait, j'ai vu son emploi du temps, comment aller vous faire ? Elle ne peut pas suivre tous ces cours, c'est inhumain !

- Je vais lui donner mon Retourneur de temps, elle est assez sage et a toute ma confiance quant à son utilisation. Cependant, ce n'est pas cela qui te tracasse le plus, pas vrai ?

- C'est exact, j'ai encore un mauvais pressentiment. Bien, il se fait tard, allons nous coucher, demain sera encore une magnifique journée !

Comprenant que la discussion était close, Minerva suivit son époux et s'endormit dans ses bras, essayant tant bien que mal de supprimer toutes ses angoisses.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Les petits plats dans

Chapitre 11 : Les petits plats dans les grands

Harry était sur son balai. Le match contre les Poufssouffle était catastrophique. Malgré le fait que les Gryffondor menaient, la violence de l'orage empêchait de profiter pleinement du match. C'est avec regret qu'Albus s'était installé sur les gradins. Le match aurait dû être reporté, mais il ne voulait décevoir ni les élèves, ni Minerva qui attachait une grande importance à ce sport.

Seulement, voir ses élèves se faire emporter par le vent, sans parler des éclairs très proches, ne faisait qu'augmenter l'angoisse du Directeur. C'est de cette manière qu'il regarda Cédric Diggory et Harry Potter, les attrapeurs, s'envoler, pris par une bourrasque de vent, bien au dessus du stade, dans les nuages, l'orage. Sa peur s'accentua lorsqu'il ne vit descendre que Diggory. Où était passé Harry ? C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut d'un grand silence. Comment le stade pouvait être aussi silencieux ? Tout se passa très vite, il aperçu les détraqueurs au centre du terrain mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir ; des cris lui indiquaient autre chose, quelque chose de plus grave. Harry, devenu une masse rouge dans le ciel, dégringolait à toute vitesse, sous les regards choqués des élèves et professeurs. D'un geste, il réussit à freiner la descente de son élève sans toutefois arriver à le stopper. La présence des détraqueurs avait détruit le peu de résistance qu'il avait créé. De rage, il sortit sa baguette et invoqua un patronus. De sa baguette sortit un magnifique et impérieux phénix qui chassa les détraqueurs alors qu'Albus courait au centre du terrain, inquiet pour Harry.

Finalement, Harry s'en sortait avec quelques fractures, très vite réparées grâce à Madame Pomfresh. Cependant, jamais à Poudlard, Albus n'avait été aussi en colère. Les détraqueurs n'avaient pas l'autorisation d'entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Enfermé dans son bureau, il faisait les cents pas cherchant à faire tomber sa colère. C'est ainsi que Minerva le trouva après s'être assurée que son attrapeur était encore vivant. Malgré qu'ils soient mariés depuis un bon moment, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Après avoir passé un quart d'heure à lui parler, à tenter de lui prendre la main sans réussir à le calmer, elle décida d'employer les gros moyens. Elle prit la direction de sa chambre, grâce à une porte dérobée qui l'entraina directement dans ses quartiers. Après avoir revêtu une robe médiévale rouge et blanche avec des motifs en or et lâché ses cheveux, elle retourna auprès de son époux. Pour bien marquer le coup, elle mit du parfum à la framboise et récupéra des bonbons au citron, ceux qu'elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à supporter.

Revenue dans le bureau du directeur, elle s'installa sur le canapé et fit semblant de manger les bonbons. Après quelques minutes, Albus, encore dans ses pensées, fut attiré par une odeur de citron et de framboise. Ne résistant pas, il se retourna et découvrit sa femme, un bonbon à la main.

- Mais tu manges mes bonbons, s'écria-t-il, horrifié.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un soulèvement de sourcil et un sourire ravageur. Après avoir fixé le paquet avec envie, il se décida et tenta de l'attraper sans succès. La chasse aux bonbons avait été déclarée et très vite, il se retrouva allongé sur Minerva sans trop savoir comment. Celle-ci, décida de lui accorder une clémence et attrapa un bonbon qu'elle lui glissa dans la bouche. Elle avait réussi à le détendre, et pour la remercier, il déposa des baisers dans son décolleté.

- J'adore ton parfum, lui susurra Albus.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai mit, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Il reposa sa tête contre sa poitrine avant de reprendre.

- Tu as réussi à me calmer alors que moi-même j'y arrivais pas !

- C'est pour ça que je suis ta femme ! souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils s'endormirent, l'un sur l'autre. Ce fut Madame Pomfresh qui les découvrit ainsi quelques heures après, alors qu'elle venait faire son rapport habituel sur l'état des joueurs de quidditch. Sans les réveiller, elle referma la porte, et se promit de repasser plus tard, un sourire sur le visage. Albus étant comme un frère pour elle, elle était heureuse de son bonheur.

* * *

Un an plus tard, les rôles furent inversés. Cette fois, la directrice des Gryfondor claqua la porte du bureau directorial. Elle se demandait comment Albus pouvait dormir alors qu'Harry était en danger ? Comment il avait accepté le fait qu'Harry fasse partie du Tournois des Trois Sorciers sans broncher ? La deuxième épreuve venait à peine de se terminer. Déjà pour l'épreuve du dragon, elle avait failli perdre son sang froid, mais là, alors qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant la fin du temps imparti et aucune trace d'Harry, elle ne répondait plus d'elle. Alors qu'Harry sortant de l'eau, prit la 2eme place, elle fixa son époux d'un œil noir et partit d'une façon très Roguienne. Pour elle, Albus faisait trop confiance à Alastor Maugrey. Certes, il avait mérité sa réputation, cependant, ses réactions étaient à la fois bizarres et tordues. Elle était bien décidée à avoir une explication.

- Comment, commença-t-elle.

Toutefois, elle fut coupée dans son élan. Albus n'était pas dans son bureau. Où pouvait-il être ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien.

- Ce qu'il peut m'énerver des fois ! Harry a des problèmes et lui, il disparait sans rien dire. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ses enfantillages. Il faut arrêter le tournoi immédiatement, je ne veux pas perdre Harry pour une stupide quête de gloire éternelle. Et ces imbéciles de ministres qui se croient tout permis. Le Tournoi est un jeu dangereux, ils le savent pourtant, sinon il n'aurait pas été interrompu y a un siècle de cela.

Dans un long soupir, elle s'assit au bureau et se massa les tempes.

- Ça c'est mon fauteuil ma chérie ! déclara Albus qui fit sursauter Minerva. Désolé, mon amour, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, rajouta-t-il en lui massant les épaules.

- Tu sais de quoi j'ai peur ! souffla-t-elle.

- Je sais, ferme les yeux, lui murmura-t-il.

- Que…

- Ai confiance.

- Mais…

- Bon, tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

En disant cela, il prit un ruban de tissu violet et banda les yeux de sa femme en s'assurant qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir.

- J 'ai une surprise pour toi, mais tu dois rester calme. Maintenant ouvre ta bouche.

- Albus ?

- Tu verras, lui répondit-t-il, malicieux en souriant.

Il attrapa une fraise trempée dans du chocolat et la déposa dans la bouche de Minerva qui gémit de plaisir.

- Et ce n'est pas le meilleur, assura Albus.

Cette fois, il prit une cerise recouverte de chocolat blanc dont le noyau était en chocolat au lait et la déposa comme la fraise dans la bouche de sa chérie.

- Goûte moi ça !

- C'est… Je ne trouve pas de mots.

- Pour moi, j'ai la même sensation quand tu m'embrasses, chuchota-t-il alors qu'il approchait son visage pour l'embrasser. Saches mon amour, que je surveille aussi Harry et que même si quelque chose m'échappe, je ferai tout pour sauver Harry au péril de ma propre vie.

Il supprima le bandeau, lui sourit et déposa la boite avec les fruits sur les genoux de Minerva. Il y avait des fraises, des cerises, des framboises, des raisins, des quartiers de pommes et d'oranges, le tout était recouvert d'une couche de chocolat pour le plus grand plaisir de la directrice des Gryffondor.


	13. Chapitre 12 : La nuit révèle certaines

Chapitre 12 : La nuit révèle certaines choses

Le 12 square Grimmaurd était bien silencieux. Noël venait de passer et tous les habitants sommeillaient paisiblement alors que la nuit avançait tranquillement. Cependant, trois personnes ne dormaient pas, et doucement, ils se glissèrent dans le couloir pour discuter dans l'endroit le plus paisible de la maison à savoir la cuisine. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient préparé cette petite réunion afin de déterminer le prochain cours pour l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ils étaient en plein débat quand un bruit dans le couloir leur fit comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls debout. Les sons se rapprochant, ils se cachèrent, Harry derrière un meuble avec sa cape d'invisibilité et Hermione et Ron sous la table. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit laissant découvrir Minerva McGonagall qui se dirigea en face vers l'évier afin de boire, suivie de près par Albus Dumbledore.

- Je suis désolé, mon amour, déclara Albus avant de prendre Minerva par la taille et de lui faire des bisous dans le cou. Je devais le faire, mais je me rends compte que je fais un piètre mari.

- Un piètre mari ? s'exclama Minerva, c'est pour Harry que tu fais ça et jamais, oh, grand jamais, je ne veux que tu penses ça de toi ! Tu es l'époux le plus merveilleux du monde et j'aurai pu…

- N'y pense plus.

- Si Albus, dit-elle en se retournant, sa robe de chambre émeraude ouverte laissait entrevoir sa chemise de nuit violette. Si j'avais su…

- Moi, aussi je peux dire cela mais maintenant c'est fait ! Le passé est le passé.

Ils s'embrassèrent sous les yeux médusés de leurs étudiants.

- Je veux tout dire à l'Ordre demain.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda Albus

- Oui, il faut qu'il sache toute la vérité et puis je crois que c'est le bon moment.

- D'accord ! Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-il en sortant une petite boite verte. C'est pour me faire pardonner d'avoir passé Noël avec Elenna et de t'avoir laissé toute seule.

Elle ouvrit la boite, le bijou qu'elle découvrit lui coupa le souffle, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

- C'est…c'est…

- Oui, mon amour, c'est le bracelet de Marie-Gabrielle.

Il le prit et l'attacha au poignet de Minerva. Il était en argent avec de multiples diamants, ornés d'émeraudes et de rubis.

- Je suis sûr que ta fille aurait aimé que tu le portes.

- Mais… comment ? Je croyais l'avoir perdu à tout jamais !

- Et bien, je dois t'avouer que je ne pensais pas le retrouver et la réparation a pris beaucoup de temps.

- Merci, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis touchée. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant. Comment ça va à Poudlard ? On n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour en parler en ce moment.

- Ça pourrait aller si… Enfin bref tu le sais déjà.

- Ombrage dit-il en souriant, oui je sais. Le ministère va bientôt trouver un moyen pour m'éloigner de Poudlard ! Ah propos, comment va ma petite armée ?

A ce mot, le trio, toujours caché, frémit.

- Oh ! Et bien, ils progressent tous très bien et rapidement, je dois dire ! Harry est un très bon professeur. Même Londubat progresse.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

- Pourquoi tu les laisses faire ? ça pourrait être dangereux avec cette…

- Je sais ! Mais ils doivent savoir se défendre et je trouve l'idée plutôt originale. Continu à les surveiller, s'il te plait pour moi, si je le fait, Harry sera tout de suite suspecté.

- Bien, acquiesça Minerva.

- Tu m'as manqué, attesta Albus en resserrant son étreinte et en lui refaisant des bisous dans le cou.

- Albus, arrête, on pourrait nous voir.

Cette remarque fit sourire Albus, qui continua de plus belle.

- C'est ce qui rend le jeu plus excitant encore mon adorée, susurra-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.

- Et pour Harry ? Demanda Minerva une fois ses lèvres libres.

- Et bien, repris Albus devenant sérieux, je cherche, mais les informations sont maigres. J'essaye de faire attention de ne pas me retrouver en sa présence.

- Tu crois que… ?

- Oui, Min', je suis sûr que Voldemort peut faire d'Harry une marionnette pour mieux m'atteindre. C'est pour cela qu'à la rentrée, Severus va lui donner des cours d'Occlumencie. L'épisode avec Arthur est très clair.

- Pauvre garçon, comment peut-on être si cruel ? Si je pouvais…

- Je sais, je t'ai vu quand Harry n'était qu'un bébé. Tu as été sa mère durant une journée, l'allaitant avec ton propre lait. J'ai vu comment en si peu de temps tu t'es attachée à lui.

- Tu sais, si j'avais pu, je l'aurai adopté.

- Je le sais, si les Dursley n'avaient pas été là, j'aurai tout fait pour qu'il soit avec nous. Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit à l'époque, Lily a mis une sorte de bouclier protecteur sur la maison des Dursley. Continu de le surveiller comme tu le fait. Il se fait tard, ma chérie, tu devrais aller dormir.

- Non, ne me laisse pas s'il te plait, sanglota-t-elle, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Min' chérie, ne pleure pas, dit-il en la reprenant dans ses bras. Je suis là et je le serai toujours pour toi.

- Je sais mais nous passons de moins en moins de temps ensemble.

- J'ai peut être une idée, mais, je veux d'abord que tu saches tout.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il existe un procédé qui nous permettrait d'être toujours ensemble. Cependant, il s'agit de magie noire. Cela s'appelle des Gemmes de sang. C'est une bague qui permet à son utilisateur d'être en contact permanent avec la personne présente lors du rituel.

- Je veux bien essayer !

- Il faut que tu saches que lorsque nous aurons fait le rituel, ce sera trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Nos deux esprits n'en feront plus qu'un. J'aurai accès à tout ton être, tes pensées, tes gestes, tout. Es-tu prête à faire ce sacrifice ?

- J'ai déjà dit oui pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et pour moi je ne fais qu'un avec toi. Alors oui, je suis prête à faire ce sacrifice.

- Bien dit-il en attrapant le verre qu'elle s'était servi pour boire. Il le brisa dans l'air et attrapa un morceau.

- Donne-moi ta main.

Elle déposa sa main sur les siennes. Il entailla sa paume et fit de même avec sa femme avant de refermer sa main ouverte sur celle de Minerva. Leur sang coula sur le verre en lévitation juste en dessous. Puis, il marmonna une formule dans une langue étrange et inconnue. Le sang se mêla au verre pour devenir deux cristaux d'un éclat rouge. Albus récupéra de sa poche un petit carré d'or. Il le fit fondre pour devenir deux anneaux et inséra les gemmes dans leur monture. Avec une autre formule, il refroidit les deux bagues et referma les entailles de leurs mains. Minerva, trop fascinée, n'avait pas bougé depuis le début du rituel. Ce fut Albus qui attrapa les deux bagues, en glissa une au doigt de sa femme avant de faire de même pour lui.

- Voila mon amour, maintenant si tu veux bien allons nous coucher, le rituel m'as épuisé.

Et ainsi, ils partirent tous les deux dans la chambre de Minerva laissant trois élèves à la fois étonnés, choqués, médusés mais au combien heureux de savoir que les deux puissants sorciers les surveillaient et les aimaient comme des grands parents.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Les confessions de Minerva

Chapitre 13 : Les confessions de Minerva

Le lendemain ce fut Molly Weasley qui fut choquée. Elle devait réveiller Minerva, à sa demande, mais, fut arrêtée dans son élan quand elle découvrit celle-ci endormie dans les bras d'un homme, et pas n'importe qui, Albus Dumbledore. Elle décida de ne rien dire et de préparer à manger avant la future réunion de l'ordre.

A 14h, tous les membres de l'ordre étaient présents, dans la cuisine. Il ne manquait plus qu'Albus et Minerva. Celle-ci, après avoir soufflé un bon coup, s'avança et rentra à son tour dans la cuisine avec Albus. Elle remarqua tout de suite le regard étrange de Molly.

*Oh, non*

*Qui y a-t-il, ma chérie ?*

*Molly est au courant pour nous deux !*

*Dis lui la vérité à la fin de la réunion*

*T'as raison*

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, commença Albus, il est temps de vous informer de certaines choses concernant le passé.

- Mon passé, s'imposa Minerva, plus précisément.

- Que nous avez-vous caché Minerva ? Demanda Mondingus Fletcher.

- Je vous demanderai juste de m'écouter et d'éviter de m'interrompre, répliqua Minerva, mon passé est très lourd c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'en ai pas parlé avant. Seul Albus est au courant.

- Nous vous écoutons, l'encouragea Sirius.

- Tout commença à Poudlard. A l'époque, j'étais assez proche de Tom Jedusor, nous nous sommes rencontrés à la bibliothèque et puis petit à petit, nous sommes devenus amis. De notre amitié est né l'amour. Cela me répugne de le dire, aujourd'hui, mais j'ai aimé cet homme. Il était doux, intelligent, attentionné, bref, il paraissait être l'homme idéal. Un jour, alors qu'on se promenait, j'ai remarqué que quelque chose avait changé. Il n'était plus le même, il parlait de gloire, de puissance, de magie noire. N'autre relation avait changée, elle aussi. Et puis peu de temps après, on ne se voyait que par nos obligations de préfets. Passés les ASPIC, mon père se mit en tête de me marier. Etant la meilleure de ma promotion, j'étais un bon parti, mais, ne voulant pas me marier à un inconnu, j'ai fait la guerre à ma famille. J'avais presque réussi quand Tom arriva à la maison. Il avait eu vent de toute l'histoire. Je ne sais pas comment, il était parvenu à mettre ma famille de son côté. J'étais la seule à le voir comme il était, machiavélique. C'est la raison qui m'a poussé à partir de la maison familiale. Avec mes économies, j'ai acheté un petit appartement moldu et enchainé les petits boulots. J'ai coupé les ponts avec ma famille et Tom. Plus personne n'avait de nouvelle à mon sujet. Sauf que Tom était obstiné à m'avoir. Il découvrit mon appartement et s'invita un soir chez moi. Il essaya de m'amadouer avec des méthodes douces, sans vraiment de succès. Voyant que je résistais, il me lança un endoloris, son premier. Il me fit comprendre que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il m'aurait. Que j'étais à lui, son jouet comme il disait et que je n'avais pas le droit de résister. Puis, c'est avec l'imperium que tout se passa. C'est quand il partit que j'ai réalisé, je venais de coucher avec le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Il t'a violé, Minerva, objecta Albus.

- Non Albus, mes sentiments sont tout autres. J'étais bien et heureuse et même après sachant ce qu'il s'était passé. Un mois après, j'étais enceinte, avec ma grossesse, je ne pouvais plus autant travailler. J'ai très vite perdu mon travail et puis Marie-Gabrielle est arrivée. Les temps étaient durs et même avec mon nouveau travail, je n'arrivais pas à tenir. J'essayais d'avoir un meilleur poste mais personne ne voulais d'une jeune mère. Quand la nourriture vint à manquer, j'ai vendu mon corps. C'était la seule solution pour faire manger ma fille. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Au départ c'était dur et puis l'habitude a prit le dessus. Un jour, un client plus violent que les autres, m'a battu presque à mort. C'est Albus qui passait par hasard par là qui m'a sauvée. De tout. Après m'avoir soignée, il découvrit que c'était moi, sa meilleure élève.

- J'ai donc prit les devants, j'ai donné à manger à Minerva et à sa fille. Puis un toit, et enfin j'ai fait jouer mes contacts pour un travail. Je ne voulais pas laisser mon élève se détruire ainsi sans rien faire.

- Finalement, peu de temps après, je devenais le professeur McGonagall. J'étais fière de cette promotion. Mais j'avais peur, peur de ma famille, peur de Tom qui devenait de plus en plus Voldemort. Cependant, je n'eus aucune nouvelle d'eux, à mon plus grand plaisir. Marie-Gabrielle, avait une belle vie, confortable et étudiait correctement. D'ailleurs, certains d'entre vous la connaissent, elle était attrapeur à Gryffondor. Nous avons préféré toutes les deux ne pas montrer notre lien de parenté. Enfin, quand elle eut ses ASPIC, nous avons été invitées à une petite fête. En rentrant, nous avons été attaquées. A mon réveil, j'étais enchainée à un mur, Marie-Gabrielle était allongée par terre juste à côté. C'est là que je le vis, lui. Il avait plus que changé. Il m'indiqua qu'il aurait préféré un garçon, que c'était dommage, mais qu'il était obligé. Je ne compris que bien trop tard ce qu'il insinuait. Il enchaina les endoloris sur elle. Je le suppliais de la laisser, que je ferais tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais il n'arrêtait pas, jusqu'au moment où, la lumière verte toucha de plein fouet ma fille, la tuant. Je n'avais plus la force de lutter, je m'étais même retrouvée sur le sol sans savoir comment. Puis ce fut mon tour, la douleur était présente, sans vraiment être là. Et puis plus rien, alors je m'étais décidée à me lever. Une fois debout, je me rendis compte que je venais de faire une erreur, il me plaqua contre le mur et me viola. J'étais tellement dans un état second que je me laissais faire, attendant la fin. Il n'y avait que cette peau froide sur la mienne, ses yeux rouges démoniaques et mon âme déchirée par la perte de mon enfant.

- Quand j'ai découvert qu'elles avaient disparues, j'ai cherché partout, jusqu'à les découvrir dans une ruelle abandonnée.

Minerva, pendant son discours, ne pût retenir ses larmes. Cependant, elle avait trop honte, honte de son passé et se réfugia dans sa chambre.

- Voldemort a détruit la vie de Minerva, en plus de lui prendre sa fille, il a trouvé un moyen de l'empêcher d'avoir d'autres enfants et d'être heureuse avec un homme. Je n'ai jamais pu enlever ce sortilège, c'est pour cette raison que Minerva semble parfois sèche et froide. Molly, je pense que votre présence la calmera.

Molly se leva et partit trouver Minerva.

- Je vous demande de ne pas la juger et de rester les mêmes avec elle. Elle vous a raconté son histoire pour vous faire savoir la vérité. Il fallait qu'elle le dise, c'est tout.

Au même moment, dans la chambre de Minerva, Molly entra et s'assit à côté de son amie.

- Ce n'est rien, la rassura Minerva, c'est juste que Tom m'a fait beaucoup de mal.

- J'ai entendu et tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- Si Albus n'avait pas été la, j'aurai surement fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie et serai morte à l'heure qu'il est.

- J'imagine.

- Je sais que tu es au courant pour Albus et moi.

- Et bien à vrai dire, je vous ai vu mais…

- Nous sommes mariés, s'expliqua Minerva, peu de temps avant Lily et James. C'était eux nos témoins. Ne nous en veux pas de ne pas l'avoir dit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est pour te protéger que vous avez ce secret. C'est vrai que j'aurai voulu y être mais, le destin en à voulu autrement.

- Merci de ne pas le dire aux autres. La vérité éclatera mais pas ici, pas maintenant.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Le secret de Dumbledore

Chapitre 14 : Le secret de Dumbledore

Quelques jours plus tard, une autre réunion eu lieu à la demande d'Albus. Bien que l'heure fût tardive, tous les membres furent présents.

- Merci d'être venus aussi vite, commença Albus, tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser de faire une réunion à presque minuit.

- Avez-vous appris à compter, Albus ? répliqua sèchement Severus, il y a un siège en trop.

- Je sais parfaitement compter, mon cher ami et s'il y a un autre siège, c'est parce qu'il est temps de vous présenter un membre de l'ordre qui jusqu'à présent préférait être discret.

- Un nouveau membre ? Rumus Lupin.

- En vérité, elle fait partie de l'ordre depuis le début.

Un papillon avec de grandes ailes rouges, jaunes et noires arriva depuis la fenêtre ouverte et se posa sur la chaise vide.

- Tu es en retard ! Mais ça ne fait rien. Déclara Albus.

Le papillon se transforma en une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, avec des yeux bleus et un corps svelte. Elle portait des vêtements simples, un jean et un top rouge dégradé allant vers le jaune. A sa transformation, Severus blêmit, sans pour autant se faire remarquer.

- Désolée ! s'excusa-elle, j'ai eu quelques soucis au boulot.

- Mes chers amis, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter ma fille Elenna Dumbledore dite Logan.

- Votre… votre…fille, bégaya Hagrid, parlant pour toute l'assemblée qui affichait des yeux ronds.

- Oui ma fille, affirma Albus. Elenna, je te présente Molly, Arthur, Charlie et Billy Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Alastor Maugrey, Rubeus Hagrid, Emmeline Vance, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sturgis Podmore, Sirius Black, Alberforth Dumbledore, mon frère, Severus Rogue, Mondingus Fletcher, Elphias Doge et Deadlus Diggle. Bien sûr, tu connais déjà Minerva McGonagall et Arabella Figg, présenta-il en les désignant de la main.

- Enchantée, enchaina Elenna en fixant d'un regard noir Severus. Pour ma sécurité, mon père ma donné le nom de ma mère moldue, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Dumbledore. Logan étant un nom très porté, il me permet de me fondre dans la masse.

- Enchanté, s'écrièrent presque en même temps tous les membres, content d'être dans le secret sauf évidemment le maitre de potion qui lui affichait une tête de déterré.

- Molly ? demanda Albus, serait-il possible que vous vous occupiez de l'installation d'Elenna dans cette maison ?

- Bien entendu, répondit Molly avec un franc sourire.

- Parfait, avez-vous des questions ? demanda Albus.

- Oui, fit Alastor Maugrey, sans vous offenser à tout les deux, j'aimerai savoir le niveau magique d'Elenna ?

- Je te laisse répondre, ma puce, ajouta Albus en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Elenna assise juste à coté de lui.

- J'ai fait mes études par correspondance, tout en vivant à Poudlard. J'ai eu deux scolarités, je prenais aussi des cours moldus. Pour mon éducation, j'ai eu droit à deux professeurs, mon père, et le professeur McGonagall qui était dans la confidence. Passés mes ASPIC, j'ai décidé de poursuivre mes études moldus, le monde sorcier n'était pas très sûr pour moi. Avec mon niveau, j'ai intégré Scotland Yard, les services de renseignements moldus. C'est en quelque sorte la version moldue des Aurors. A l'heure actuelle, j'ai, et je pense que je peux le dire, autant si ce n'est plus de puissance magique que mon père.

- Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je pense que nous pouvons lever la séance ajouta Albus, fier. Elenna, j'aurai une mission pour toi.

A ce moment là, une musique se fit entendre de la poche d'Elenna. Elle sortit de sa poche un objet plutôt particulier pour les sorciers mais qui n'était autre qu'un téléphone portable.

- Désolée, Père, faut que je réponde c'est mon patron. Je vais me faire tuer autrement.

- Vous faire tuer ? s'horrifia Molly.

- C'est une métaphore pour dire que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure si je ne réponds pas de suite.

Elle décrocha son téléphone et se mit à parler sous le regard interrogateur des membres.

- Je suis désolée, je dois y aller, c'est urgent, déclara Elenna après avoir raccroché.

- Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Albus.

- Nous venons d'avoir des informations sur un terroriste, nous allons l'arrêter et je fais partie de la mission, expliqua-t-elle en armant son 9mm sous l'œil intéressé d'Arthur Weasley. Je reviens dès que possible.

Après le départ d'Elenna, chacun partit se coucher, la nuit étant au trois quart consommée. Seule une personne n'arrivait pas à prendre le sommeil. En effet, Severus Rogue se retournait dans son lit, en se demandant comment il allait faire avec Elenna, sachant qu'en plus elle est la fille de Dumbledore.


	16. Chapitre 15 : La mission d'Elenna

Chapitre 15 : La mission d'Elenna

Elenna revint que le lendemain matin. Elle ne trouva que Sirius et Molly dans la maison. Ainsi, elle décida de s'installer avant de connaitre le sujet de sa prochaine mission.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour, répondit Molly.

- Salut, fit Sirius.

- Sirius je crois que… commença Molly qui fut coupée par Elenna.

- Molly, je préfère le tutoiement. Je sais bien que tout le monde me considère supérieure du fait qu'Albus est mon père. Restez tels que vous êtes avec moi s'il vous plait.

- C'est compris, affirma Molly en caressant la joue d'Elenna.

- Serait-il possible de m'installer avant que mon père ne me donne une autre mission ou que je sois rappelée par les moldus ? demanda Elenna.

- Oui, nous allons t'aider, conseilla Sirius, quels sont tes besoins ?

- Et bien, une chambre et une salle vierge que j'aménagerai moi-même avec mes affaires.

- Ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, confia Molly, mais avant il faut que tu manges.

Après avoir mangé tous les plats que lui présentait de force Molly, elle put se lever de table et suivie de Sirius, elle put intégrer ses besoins dans la maison. Sa chambre, située au deuxième étage, était composée d'un lit en baldaquin digne de Gryffondor, une armoire extensible magiquement en bois, un canapé en cuir et une table basse en verre. Du parquet blanc s'installa sur le sol et au mur du papier peint rouge au motif baroque blanc.

- Vous… Tu aimes le rouge à ce que je vois, indiqua Molly.

- Oui, sourit Elenna, j'aurai aimé être une Gryffondor. D'après le choixpeau, Gryffondor aurait été ma maison, si j'avais eu une scolarité normale.

Enfin, Molly créa une autre pièce au même étage de la maison. Elenna s'occupa de l'installation, la remplissant de matériels informatiques, d'un écran plat, de plusieurs sièges et canapés et d'outils nécessaires ainsi qu'un générateur d'électricité.

Albus, chassé de Poudlard par le Ministère, entra dans la maison peu de temps après, suivi par Arthur Weasley.

- Bonjour, bonjour, chantonna Albus qui fut accueillit par un bonjour général.

- Elenna as-tu une minute?

- Bien sûr, père, toujours pour toi, affirma Elenna.

- Alors, j'aurai besoin de tes compétences moldues pour retrouver le manoir Jedusor. Il est protégé magiquement, comme cette maison et j'aurai voulu y faire un tour.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire dans ce cas, dit-elle en prenant son téléphone.

Elle mit le haut parleur, la tonalité se faisant entendre, alors que les personnes présentes observaient en silence.

- Oui, fit une voix grave d'homme.

- Céd, c'est Elenna.

- Oh, Nena chérie ! Comment tu vas ma belle ? ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, enchaina Cédric.

- C'est vrai, désolée, j'ai eu pas mal de boulot. Je vais bien et toi ?

- Tout va bien comme toujours. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Pourrais-tu me placer des cameras infrarouges dans le village Little Hangleton, si possible les dernières générations ?

- Ça marche, tu as besoin de ça pour quand ?

- Et ben, pour ce soir, se serait génial !

- Hum, t'as quelque chose en vue toi ! Bon je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci t'es un amour !

- Bon je t'appelle dès que tout est en place.

- Cool, je t'adore.

- C'est pour ça que je fais encore équipe avec toi, ajouta Cédric en rigolant.

- Oui, bon je te laisse, à tout à l'heure.

- Bye.

- Ne me regardez pas comme cela, c'est qu'un collègue de travail, enchaina Elenna face aux regards pointés dans sa direction.

Le soir même, les cameras étaient branchées et Elenna se faisait un plaisir d'expliquer les diverses fonctionnalités du matériel installé dans sa salle sous les yeux surpris des sorciers présents. La porte s'ouvrit sur Severus et Minerva qui étaient en retard.

- Vu qu'il y a tout le monde, Elenna tu peux nous expliquer ? demanda Albus.

- Oui, alors voila ce que vois un œil moldu, dit-elle en présentant l'image du Manoir prise quelques minutes plus tôt. Maintenant, il reste plus qu'à attendre que notre cher Voldy retourne sur les lieux.

- Voldy ? Demanda Arthur.

- Ben oui, c'est plus mignon que Voldemort, répliqua Elenna.

- Et évidemment ce sont les moldus qui vont nous aider, polémiqua Severus en levant les yeux au ciel, et puis je vous affirme que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est parti au manoir Malefoy.

- Peut être mais, le coupable revient toujours sur les lieux du crime, riposta Elenna. Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, une alarme sonna qui fit sursauter tous les sorciers dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, dit-elle, nous avons un visiteur.

Elle orienta la caméra, tout le monde put admirer le nouveau visage de Voldemort et découvrit la formule pour découvrir le manoir. Après cela, il fut convenu qu'une mission devait être faite pour scruter le château. Ce fut Severus qui partit le premier en claquant la porte, dégouté de s'être fait avoir de cette manière. Aucune remarque n'émana et chacun repartit dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Seul Albus resta dans la pièce.

- Merci de ton aide.

- Y a pas de quoi, tu sais bien que j'aime vous aider.

- Oui, oui. As-tu des problèmes avec Severus, Elenna ?

- Non, pourquoi tu demandes cela ?

- Vos attitudes sont étranges mais si tu me dis que tout va bien, alors je te crois.

- Bonne nuit, mon ange !

- Bonne nuit, papa !


	17. Chapitre 16 : Le baiser

Chapitre 16 : Le baiser

Le soir même de la découverte du secret du manoir Jedusor, Albus avait déjà trouvé l'équipe qui irait sur les lieux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à informer les principaux intéressés. C'est pourquoi, il les convoqua le lendemain matin.

- Elenna, Severus, j'ai une mission pour vous. Vous irez tous les deux espionner le manoir Jedusor.

- Quoi ? cria Severus, c'est trop dangereux Albus. Vous êtes encore plus fou que je ne le pensais. Cette mission est vouée à l'échec. Je ne ferai pas cette mission !

- Je peux changer de partenaire, Père, déclara Elenna, je suis tout à fait prête pour la mission.

- Tu parles, riposta Severus, S'il tombe sur toi, il te mettra dans ses rangs sans te demander ton avis.

- Et faire de moi un mangemort, dit-elle en rigolant.

- Par exemple.

- Désolée, mais la place est prise, répliqua-t-elle en montrant ses bras. En effet, sur son bras gauche se trouvait un dragon montant une épée médiévale et sur son bras droit un phénix en plein vol.

- Bien, je ne serai responsable d'aucun problème dans ce cas, riposta Severus.

- Ça me convient, affirma Elenna.

- Bien, maintenant que tout est en réglé, je vous laisse, dit Albus ravi d'avoir fait en sorte d'éliminer la tension entre sa fille et Severus.

C'est ainsi, qu'Elenna et Severus transplanèrent dans le village de Little Hangleton. Elenna trouva l'ambiance morbide, digne d'un film d'horreur. Le village était abandonné ou presque, même les plantes n'osaient pas pousser dans ce lieu. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'était rapprochée du Professeur de Potions.

- On a peur ? demanda Severus, sur un ton sarcastique.

- N'importe quoi, contre-attaqua Elenna, j'ai juste oublié d'éteindre la lumière de ma chambre avant de partir.

- Peut-on avancer ? Ou, il faut attendre que Madame soit prête, répliqua-t-il.

- Je suis prête, riposta Elenna en avançant la première.

Une fois devant l'emplacement du manoir, Severus répéta la formule entendue auparavant, sans succès. Il recommença l'opération plusieurs fois sans pour autant arriver à faire apercevoir le château.

- Et bien, ça marche fort, SEVERUS, je me demande comment tu as fait pour devenir prof ? s'énerva Elenna, pousse toi et regarde !

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un regard noir qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui mais pas à elle. Elle se mit à la place de son coéquipier mais n'eut le temps de rien. Elle se précipita sur Severus et le poussa sous la haie la plus proche et la moins exposée.

- Il te prend quoi là? demanda Severus, cynique.

- Quelqu'un approche !

Ce qui fut confirmé par deux voix d'hommes relativement proches de leurs positions. Severus reconnu les hommes comme étant des mangemorts. Les bruits se rapprochant, il décida d'agir. Il se plaça de façon à ne pas être reconnu et embrassa Elenna. Le baiser, timide au début, fut de plus en plus passionné, au fur et à mesure qu'Elenna répondait en plaçant une main dans son dos.

Une fois tout danger disparu, Severus desserra son étreinte et fixa Elenna dans les yeux.

- J'avais oublié à quel point tu embrassais mal, déclara-t-elle.

- Alors pourquoi, tu as répondu ?

- Pour éviter d'être découvert et tu le sais très bien !

- Prends-moi pour un hypogriffe tant que tu y es ! riposta-t-il.

- Niveau physique y a encore du travail, mais le mental peut correspondre. En revanche ce n'est pas moi qui me suis jetée à tes lèvres, contre-attaqua Elenna avant de reprendre la direction du château.

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'ils prononcèrent. Réussissant à passer derrière les mangemorts, ils visitèrent les lieux en s'ignorant. Et c'est avec ce même principe qu'ils retournèrent au QG de l'ordre pour informer Albus des quelques informations qu'ils possédaient. Celui-ci ayant remarqué la tension encore plus palpable se demanda s'il n'y avait pas autre chose, quelque chose qu'Elenna et Severus passaient sous silence. Il allait intervenir une nouvelle fois, malgré la désapprobation de sa femme quand le petit groupe se sépara. Elenna se réfugia dans la cuisine, appréciant de plus en plus la compagnie de Molly. Quant à Severus, il s'installa dans un coin sombre d'une pièce et ne bougea plus de la journée.


	18. Chapitre 17 : L'attaque au ministère

Chapitre 17 : L'attaque au ministère

Elenna jouait avec son couteau, assise sur la table de la salle à manger du QG. Elle attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de son père. Après la découverte de disparitions plus que mystérieuses de nombreux moldus, elle décida d'en avertir son père. Son agacement se faisait ressentir dans toute la salle, produisant la fuite des membres présents dans la pièce. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle se trouva toute seule, qu'elle eut une sensation étrange. Il lui était impossible de réfléchir, sa respiration devenant saccadée. Elle fixa la cheminée en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait quand elle vit Harry, puis un grand hall. Sa vision s'arrêta net et Elenna se rendit compte qu'elle était tombée par terre. Le plus douloureux pour elle était son mal de crane qui s'intensifia alors qu'une autre vision apparut. Cette fois ce fut Harry et ses amis, entourés de mangemorts dans un endroit sombre rempli de globes lumineux entreposés sur des étagères.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le visage inquiet de Tonks au dessus d'elle. Maugrey et Kingsley étaient restés en arrière, laissant Tonks s'occuper d'Elenna.

- Harry est en danger, s'écrièrent en même temps Elenna et Severus qui venait juste de rentrer dans la cuisine.

Après plusieurs regards d'incompréhensions, en partie du fait que le professeur Rogue ait appelé Potter par son prénom, les membres de l'Ordre se ressaisirent et tentèrent de comprendre.

- Je viens d'avoir une vision, informa Elenna, il y avait Harry et… Le grand hall du Ministère et puis je me suis retrouvée dans une pièce sombre avec pleins de globes lumineux. Harry était avec ses amis, piégés par des mangemorts.

- Je confirme, susurra Severus, Potter à insinué que Sirius était entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres au Ministère ce qui en soit est inconcevable. Cependant, ne le voyant pas revenir dans son dortoir, j'ai la vague impression qu'il va encore jouer au héros cette nuit.

- Bien, nous allons faire un tour au Ministère donc, dit Kinglsey.

- Je reste ici pour attendre mon père et réveiller Sirius, il va s'alarmer autrement, indiqua Elenna.

- Et moi je retourne à Poudlard avant que l'on ne s'aperçoive de mon absence, termina Severus sous le regard noir d'Elenna. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de leur baiser, la fuite étant la solution la plus utilisée pour éviter d'en parler. Néanmoins, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle le suivait pour enfin avoir une discussion sérieuse. Ce n'est qu'arrivé dans le hall, quand elle le poussa contre le mur qu'il la remarqua.

- Je dois te parler ! Tout de suite ! Murmura Elenna.

- Il n'en est pas question et surtout pas ici, marmonna Severus avant de retourner en direction de la porte.

- SEVERUS ! rugit Elenna, oubliant où elle se trouvait et réveillant par la même occasion le tableau grandeur nature de Mrs. Black.

- POURRITURES ! MINABLES DETRITUS ! SOUILLEURS DE SANG ! PITOYABLES RESIDUS ! SORTEZ DE MA MAISON ! TRAITRES ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? NOUS, UNE FAMILLE SI RESPECTABLE, aboya Mrs. Black.

En quelques secondes, ce fut la cacophonie dans la maison. Severus profita du fait qu'Elenna tentait désespérément de faire taire le portrait pour déguerpir. Elle s'aperçu bien vite de son absence mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir Sirius était déjà debout.

- Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec ma très chère mère, lança celui-ci.

- On le dirait bien oui ! Sirius faut que je te parle. Viens !

Elenna entraina Sirius dans la cuisine et le fit asseoir.

- Il s'agit d'Harry…

- Quoi ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Pour le moment je ne sais pas, il est au ministère et nous pensons que Voldemort et ses amis sont là bas aussi.

- Alors, il faut y aller de suite ! s'écria Sirius en se levant.

- Nous devons attendre mon père d'abord, Sirius ! Les autres y sont déjà.

- J'y vais aussi !

Il transplana aussitôt sa phrase finie ce qui enragea Elenna, qui se calma aussitôt son père arrivé.

Accompagnée d'Albus, Elenna se rendit au Ministère. Ne devant pas se montrer, elle devait récupérer les étudiants et les amener en lieu sûr le temps que l'Ordre neutralise les mangemorts.

Elle retrouva Hermione, Ron Ginny, Luna et Neville. Ceux-ci comprenant qu'elle était là pour eux, se laissèrent soigner et accompagner jusqu'à la pièce la plus sûre de l'étage. Après avoir délégué sa garde à Tonks, Elenna chercha Harry. Ayant eu vent qu'il avait coursé Bellatrix, elle repartit vers la sortie en direction du Hall. Elle eut juste le temps de se glisser derrière une colonne afin d'éviter le combat féroce que son père entretenait avec un homme vêtu de noir qu'elle reconnu pour être le Seigneur des ténèbres. Elle scruta furtivement la scène tout proche d'elle et remarqua la présence d'Harry. Etant à proximité du combat, elle ne pouvait rien faire sans être repérée ou touchée. Elle décida donc d'attendre avant d'agir.

Le combat se calma soudain, trop rapidement pour Elenna. En jetant un rapide coup d'oeil, elle aperçut Harry au sol et son père juste au dessus, mais aucune trace de Voldemort. Elle voulut les rejoindre quand elle entendit Harry parler. Cette voix, ce ton, lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas Harry qui s'exprimait. Jamais Le Survivant ne se serait adressé d'une telle façon à son père. Elle en était certaine. Mais alors que se passait-il ? Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil, la vision qu'elle eut la choqua. Voldemort était là, à quelques pas d'Albus et d'Harry, la baguette en main. Il était beaucoup trop proche d'eux à son avis et pouvait à n'importe quel moment lancer un sortilège fatal, sans trouver de résistance. Ce qui la fit réagir, sortant de sa cachette, elle attaqua. Cependant, contrairement à l'Ordre, elle ne s'était pas servit de sa baguette mais de son arme. L'incompréhension parut sur les visages alors que le son distinct raisonnait dans tout le Hall.

- Je ne vous permettrais pas de leur faire du mal !

- Un nouveau membre, Albus ? Dommage de ne pas nous présenter ! Néanmoins, tu devrais leur expliquer que des armes moldues n'ont pas leur place dans ce genre de combat, susurra Voldemort.

- A votre place, je ne parlerai pas aussi vite, les moldus font des choses extraordinaires, de nos jours. Mais si j'étais vous, je m'inquièterai plus du liquide qui coule sur votre magnifique cape, répliqua Elenna.

En effet, Voldemort avait réussi à contrer les tirs d'Elenna à part un seul. La balle ayant réussi à passer le bouclier, était allée se loger dans l'épaule du Seigneur des ténèbres. C'est avec mépris qu'il se volatilisa du Ministère alors que le Ministre en personne et les Aurors entrèrent au même moment.

Afin d'expliquer toute l'histoire, Albus prit le ministre à part, renvoyant Harry dans son bureau, alors que l'Ordre incluant Elenna ramena tout le monde à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Celle-ci savait que si son père avait enfermé Harry dans son bureau, c'était à cause de la mort de Sirius et de sa responsabilité dans cette tragédie. Elle se doutait que la future conversation aller être explosive, sachant que la vérité aller éclater concernant la prophétie. Mais, elle décida de redonner le sourire à cet être qu'elle aurait voulu connaitre de plus près. Se rapprochant de lui, près du lac, elle s'assit sans bruit, admirant le clapotis de l'eau.

- Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous présenter, Harry.

Il la regarda de plus près. Son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un de même que ses yeux bleus et limpides.

- Oui, je suis sa fille, répondit Elenna à sa question muette. Elenna Dumbledore mais les gens me connaisse sous le nom de Logan. Je ne suis pas là à cause de votre conversation.

- Vous êtes là pourquoi alors ? répliqua Harry, sur la défensive.

- Et bien, d'abord, tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Elenna ça me ferais plaisir. Ensuite, je suis vraiment désolé pour Sirius ! c'est sincère !

- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié !

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié. C'était mon ami tu sais. Harry, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu n'avais qu'un parrain ?

- A vrai dire, non ! Il faisait parti de ma famille c'est tout ce qui comptait.

- Harry, je suis ta marraine !

- Quoi ?

- Ta mère et moi, nous étions amies et je la considérais comme ma sœur. C'est pour ça qu'elle ma choisie pour toi. Je t'ai vu naitre, j'ai été ta nounou alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé.

- Mais, pourquoi maintenant ?

- Voldemort, mais je t'ai toujours surveillé à Privet Drive. Je suis un animagus, un papillon. Harry, je sais bien que c'est dur pour toi. Je voulais juste que tu saches qui je suis réellement et que tu peux toujours compter sur moi. Je serai toujours là mais tu dois garder le secret, personne ne doit être au courant.

- Compris.

Elle se leva et commença à partir.

- Elenna ! Merci !

- Pas de quoi, répondit elle avec son franc sourire.


	19. Chapitre 18 : un accident, une erreur ou

**Chapitre 18 : un accident, une erreur ou peut être le renouveau ?**

Le brouillard était déjà bien présent sur l'impasse du Tisseur. La journée ayant été la plus chaude de tout l'été, un gros orage avait éclaté dans la soirée. La vieille horloge sonna vingt-trois heures. A la fin du dernier écho de la petite cloche, une silhouette faiblement éclairée replia doucement son journal et se leva. Chaque semaine depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, Severus devait se présenter au Square Grimmaurd et faire un rapport détaillé des nouvelles tentatives de Voldemort.

Il ne supportait pas être conditionner ainsi, à devoir passer la moitié de la nuit là bas. Surtout que passant ses journées au fond de sa cave, à confectionner encore et toujours ses potions adorées, il n'avait de répit que la nuit, où il affectionnait particulièrement les balades solitaires dans la fraicheur. Sentir la légère brise du soir sur son visage le rendait serein. Il en avait assez d'être le pantin à la fois de Voldemort et de Dumbledore. Il n'aspirait qu'à récupérer sa liberté, arrêter cette double vie qui le ronge, pouvoir enfin faire ce dont il désire sans rien devoir à personne. Voila ce à quoi il rêvassait encore ce soir là, alors qu'il venait de finir de lire son journal, confortablement installé sur son fauteuil. Un gros soupir entraina son arrivée dans la seule pièce encore vivable de la maison, à savoir sa chambre. Il saisit sa tunique et la vêtit. En quelques secondes, il avait déjà quitté sa demeure, marchant telle une ombre dans la rue déserte. Il transplana dans une rue désaffectée de Londres et comme d'habitude, effectua sa promenade des quartiers peu recommandables avant de revenir au Square Grimmaurd, s'assurant de ne pas avoir été suivi.

Severus ouvrit la porte en espérant que cette fois-ci, le vieux fou ne le retiendrait que peu de temps. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la maison Black soit aussi vide. La perte de Sirius Black avait laissé un grand vide. Il trouvait cela étrange que cet individu qui avait passé les trois quarts de son temps caché dans cet endroit, soit le héros alors que lui risquait beaucoup plus que la mort. Bien que ne voulant pas devenir la vedette du jour, de la reconnaissance n'aurait pas été refusée pour autant. Certes, l'idée que la maison puisse revenir à Bellatrix Lestrange était bien présente et pratiquement tous les membres de l'Ordre avaient désertés le QG.

En traversant le couloir silencieux, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il s'installa dans la cuisine et se servit un peu de Whisky-pur-feu, histoire de ne pas trop être désagréable. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un gros désordre dans la pièce. Le tout aurait pu provoquer une crise cardiaque à la pauvre Mme Weasley. S'asseyant, le maitre des potions attendit, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Dumbledore d'être en retard. Quelques minutes plus tard et plus d'une centaine de pas autour de la table, Severus était toujours seul. Il décida donc de visiter chaque pièce de la maison afin de déterminer si le vieux mage était présent ou non sur les lieux.

Après plusieurs pièces vides, il décida d'aller dans les quartiers d'Elenna. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de vision. Il y avait des médicaments étalés sur la table à coté de nombreuses bouteilles vides. Elenna, personne qu'il a toujours connu pour être une battante, était allongée sur le canapé, une bouteille d'alcool dans la main. Elle avait pleuré et apparemment vu les traces de maquillage sur son visage, depuis longtemps. Toutefois, Severus s'inquiéta de la non-réaction d'Elenna, quelque chose clochait. Il resta un moment statique, sans vraiment quoi faire. L'admirer était une façon pour lui de conserver l'amour qu'il lui portait. Et encore une fois, il se perdit dans la contemplation de sa dulcinée. Enfin, se ressaisissant, il avança vers elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé et sa respiration était trop faible au goût de Severus. Il analysa immédiatement la situation et se saisit d'une de ses fioles avant de glisser son contenu dans la bouche d'Elenna.

Elenna se réveilla presque immédiatement et suffoqua avant de dévisager la personne à ses cotés. Elle s'attendait à voir le visage furieux de son père mais au lieu de cela c'était celui anxieux de Severus. Elle resta silencieuse, étouffant ses sanglots alors que son mal être reprenait le dessus.

Ne sachant comment aborder le sujet, Severus s'assit à une assez bonne distance et resta muet, préférant que ce soit elle qui engage la conversation. Il se rendit compte qu'Elenna n'allait pas bien et sans savoir pourquoi il voulait l'aider.

- Je… Commença-t-elle, pourquoi tu es ici, je croyais que personne ne voulait revenir dans cette maison ?

- Pour ce qui est de la maison, ce n'est pas mon cas. En fait, je devais rencontrer ton père mais visiblement il n'est pas là.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un sanglot rempli de larmes. Pourtant Severus ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ne s'étant pas très civilisé ces dernières années. Il fixa un point du mur et attendit.

- C'est rien, c'est juste que…

- Tu n'es pas obligée de t'expliquer.

- Mais tu vas rester jusqu'à ce que tu aies les informations adéquates alors autant toute te révéler.

- Elenna…

- Je devais l'aider… Et au lieu de ça je l'ai laissé mourir. C'était un ami, j'aurai dû, j'aurai pu l'aider mais je n'ai rien fait. Je l'ai vu mourir et je n'ai rien fait. Mais ce n'est rien, je vais bien.

- Vu l'état dans lequel je t'ai retrouvé, non ça ne va pas !

- …

- Elenna, je ne te juge pas, je veux juste que tu évites ce genre de chose.

Il attrapa une couverture non loin de lui et s'avança vers le canapé.

- Je veux que tu dormes maintenant, dit-il en lui tendant la couverture. Je ne partirai d'ici que lorsque je serai certain que tu dors vraiment.

Severus l'aida à se couvrir et aller repartir sur son fauteuil quand Elenna attrapa son poignet.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Dors !

- Severus…

- Beaucoup de gens tiennent à toi, Elenna ! Et… laisse tomber !

- Si dit moi s'il te plait, je veux savoir.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle se rendit compte qu'elle le savait déjà. Il était proche d'elle, Severus hésita et finalement réduisit la distance qui le séparer de la bouche d'Elenna. Il prit en pleine face tous les sentiments qu'il avait reniés depuis tant de temps. Il fut surpris qu'Elenna réponde à son baiser mais aussi qu'elle en demande plus. Ses appréhensions réduites au néant, il engagea la suite des événements, donnant tout l'amour qui avait amassé au fond de son être.

Le lendemain, Severus se réveilla heureux. Sensation étrange et bizarre, il tenta d'examiner l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il sentit quelque chose bouger à coté de lui, et même très proche de lui. Puis les souvenirs surgirent, Le square vide, Elenna, son baiser et … Il ouvrit les yeux un peu plus, et se rendit compte qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Elenna alors qu'elle était dans un état second. C'est sûr, elle allait mal réagir. Résolu à éviter de nouveau conflit, il se leva et sans bruit quitta la pièce avec ses affaires.

Par la suite, Elenna se réveilla. Elle avait un sacré mal de crane et dû prendre son temps pour pouvoir être en état de se lever. Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux et comprit qu'elle avait dormit avec quelqu'un qui ne se trouvait plus dans la pièce. Elle admit aussi qu'elle n'avait pas fait que dormir avec cette personne. Mais qui cela pouvait être ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Malgré son mal de tête, elle se prépara pour le repas chez les Weasley. Une fois à table et après pas mal de potion anti-gueule de bois, elle fixa chaque personne à la recherche de la moindre information. Severus était là, il la regardait, apparemment, elle se doutait de rien. Tant mieux se disait-il. Cependant, elle se retourna et le fixa alors que le maitre de potion détourna son regard. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache. Il était hors de question qu'elle sache. Pourtant, Severus savait qu'elle allait deviner. Il le comprit dès qu'elle tenta de se rapprocher de lui. Une fois le repas terminé, Severus partit tout de suite de la maison, évitant au maximum Elenna et certaines explications qu'il ne voulait pas donner.


End file.
